Nights with Jacob Black
by louisa.hughes
Summary: Elle came to Forks to see her father, Carlisle. Little did she know, she would meet a guy that would become her everything, but never feel the same for her... or would he? m for future bumbumbum! and descriptive rape.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I dont own any of the characters, and do not intend to make money off of this, just thought of it randomly, and decided to try my hand at writing. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**PROLOGUE**

**Elle sat alone in her room. She wondered what she was even doing in Forks. Her father, Carlisle, had left her mother 868 years ago now, left her to die, knowing she was pregnant. He had never tried to find her. So, why was she trying so damn hard to meet him? Would he even care? Her gut told her he wouldn't. Or, maybe, even worse, he would want her to leave!**

**What drew her to this stupid small town? Those were questions running through her mind, at midnight one uneventful night. One of many, possibly how the rest of her life would go, she believed.**

**Alistair had raised her as a father figure, which was odd, seeing as he was the most reclusive, hermit-like nomad there was. But he had always loved and cared for her, as if she was his own flesh and blood. Every night, she blamed herself. For her mother's death, for Carlisle not wanting her.**

**For no one ever loving her. She had never found a mate. No one ever wanted her, she felt defective. No one on the earth would care if she just fell off it… or would they?**

**She tried not to think back, to remeber the pain she had been through... The rape by James, that nomad the Cullens destroyed... The fact that her own father disowned her without ever knowing her. Her eyes filled with tears, and she felt weak. "What is wrong with me?" she murmured into her pillow, fighting with all of her energy not to spend another night crying.**

**"I'm sick and tired of crying..." she whispered, biting her lip, trying not to feel the bitterness in her heart. Then, she smelled a vampire. She hissed angrily, jumping up from her bed and crouching.**

**Elle was like Renesmee, a hybrid. She smelled human, but had many strange abilities, and was a strict "vegetarian". She'd chosen that lifestyle. She couldn't stand taking lives away from people.**

**Elle waited, heart thudding loudly against the walls of her ribs, in her animal-like crouch. A strange man jumped in through her window. She growled lowly. "Who are you?" she said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists, coiled up and ready to strike like a snake.**

**The man looked at her, with beautiful topaz eyes, and a beautiful porcelain face. When he spoke, it was like bells. "I'm Edward Cullen... Alice told me there was a half-vampire sitting in here.. I wanted to see for myself."**

**Elle automatically pulled out of her crouch, staring at him. "Cullen?" she asked, her jaw dropping.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward couldn't stand her thoughts. It made him want to sob, hearing how she felt about things. He stared at her, in awe. She looked so much like Carlisle, it was stunning. The only difference was her deep blue eyes, and a slight tan in comparison.**

**"Cullen?" the girl asked, looking shocked. She thought "Maybe he knows my father... But why didn't he come here? Why doesn't he want to see me..." she frowned, looking at the ground.**

**Edward stared at the girl, marveling in the similarities, and differences, hardly hearing her speak. He concentrated on her jaw line, just like Carlisle's, her cheekbones, her nose... He listened to her thoughts, and he walked up to her, cupping her chin in his hand. "He wants to see you. He's scared you won't forgive him for what he's done."**

**Elle stared at him with wide eyes. "How do you know?" she spat out, trying to hide her face from his, to hide her tears.**

**Edward laughed slightly. "I can hear thoughts. He never forgave himself..."**

**Elle glared at him through the wetness in her eyes. "Then why didn't he just come see me?!" she said, pushing Edward away. Edward could hear another set of thoughts. Jacob Black's. He jumped out the window.**


	2. Flashback

**Elle was glad when Edward left. She could finally be alone, could finally cry in peace, and maybe get some sleep before school in the morning. She wrinkled her nose, smelling something putrid, like a dog. Then, a tall, muscular boy climbed into her window. Her jaw dropped, as he got nearer, the scent got sweeter. He was tan, and shirtless, and she couldn't keep from staring, mouth open.**

**Jacob looked at the girl. She was gorgeous, like a Goddess, long platinum blonde curls flowing to her mid-back, pale white skin shining in the moonlight coming in through the window. He shook the thoughts from his head; he loved Nessie, not this girl. So what was wrong with him?**

**He grinned sheepishly at the girl. "Take a picture, it will last you longer!" he chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, hearing her heart speed up, watching her look down, her face flushed a deep crimson red.**

**Elle stared at the ground and murmured "Who are you?" and murmured to herself "and what are you, no human looks that good."**

**The sexy boy chuckled. "I'm Jacob Black. But most people call me Jake." He looked at her. "And, I'm a werewolf. Thanks for the complement!" he grinned, lopsidedly.**

**Elle gasped, blushing even brighter now. "I… I was… Uh…" she couldn't think straight with him standing there, watching her like this.**

**Jacob laughed at the girl's attempts. "Sure, Sure. So you're Carlisle's kid, huh? Louiselle?"**

**The girl nodded, and quietly murmured, "People call me Elle…"**

**He looked at her eyes, red from tears. "What's wrong, Elle?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders gently.**

**The girl shrugged him off gently, shocked by his heat, and that he had touched her. Her mind automatically flashed back to that night in London when she had left for the biggest ball of the year.**

**FLASHBACK:**

**She was wearing her finest white gown, and her elbow-length silk gloves. Her curls were up in a knot, held up by a pearl-colored comb. Elle walked down the street alone, the lamp and starlight beautiful. She turned down an alley, a shortcut to her friend Catherine's house.**

**Elle caught her breath, as she saw a man standing at the end of the alley, seemingly waiting for her. She could smell he wasn't human, and he had no heartbeat. He smiled sickly, running at her, grabbing her.**

"**Hello, little one." he murmured, his cold breath tickling her ear. "Why so scared? I won't hurt you…" he said, stroking her face with his fingers. "I promise." he said, louder, pulling her face to his hungrily.**

**Elle tried to push him off, but he threw her against a wall, ripping the front of her elegant dress to expose her breasts. She gasped and sobbed as he grabbed at her bare skin, his cold hands like ice on her warm skin. Elle tried to break free, but he kept her there.**

"**Better not to run or I'll get more turned on… I don't want to hurt you… I've been watching you so long, dear." James said, sickeningly.**

**Elle tried to scream, but James caught her by her throat, not letting the sound escape her lips.**

**He ripped the rest of her dress off, sliding in her and taking her virginity.**

**End of flashback.**

**Elle gasped, tears streaming down her face. She started shaking, hyperventilating. Edward came back in the room, growling at Jacob.**

**Elle looked up at Edward. "Now you know…" she whispered, looking ashamed.**

**Jacob looked from Elle to Edward. "Know what?" he said, confused.**

**Elle thought "You can tell him… I would rather not talk about it."**

**Edward grabbed Jacob's arm, forcefully dragging him to the girl's closet, whispering in his ear, "A long time ago, James raped her… Don't touch her again, it may trigger another flashback."**

**Jacob stared at Edward, jaw dropped. He walked back outside, looking at Elle. "I'm so, so sorry!" he said, looking like he might cry himself.**

**Elle sobbed louder, hissing slightly. "I hate it… when people feel bad for me. Please… don't?" she said, almost begging.**


	3. Renesmee

**Jacob looked at the girl, shaking, holding herself and crying. He wanted so bad to make it alright, but he knew he couldn't. Jake forgot about Nessie, sitting down by Elle on the floor. "Carlisle… He does want to see you… Maybe you could come to the Cullen's house?" he invited, smiling slightly, trying to take her mind off of her pain.**

**Elle looked into Jacob's pleading brown eyes, and saw his lips curved in a smile. For some reason… She wanted to… To kiss him! She shrugged off the feeling, looking away from his inviting lips and from those doe brown eyes.**

"**I-I guess I could… If he really does want me there…" She whispered, trying to put effort into smiling. It came much more naturally when this pup was around, she thought with a smirk.**

**Edward chuckled, and Elle started, forgetting he was still in the room. "You didn't hear any of my thoughts, did you, Edward?" she said, pointedly.**

**Edward laughed at Elle, and she stuck out her tongue at him, something Jacob found so… Indescribable. Not sexy, but it made him want her anyway. Nothing but Edward, and her intense fear of being touched, was stopping him from kissing her.**

**He wondered if it was possible to imprint on two people, or if this was just hormones. Jacob hadn't even felt THIS strongly about Bella Swan and he had thought he was in love with her. Plus, he had only just met this girl, and he was falling for her?! He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Well, let's go to the house, then." He said, laughing. He stood up, reaching out a hand carefully to help her up.**

**Elle looked at Jacob's outstretched hand, and smiled, taking it and letting him help her up. She grinned mischievously, jumping out the window, and running into the forest, as fast as she could towards the Cullen's house. It was a route she knew well, she had been walking to it, in hopes of getting the guts to go in it one day. That day seemed to be today.**

**She leaped from tree branch to tree branch agilely, running straight through the clearing towards the house, smelling vampires. Elle could hear howling and paws behind her, and smell Edward, but he was still 500 or so yards behind her. She picked up the pace, running as fast as she could, gasping for air and sweating, and collapsed on the Cullen's front porch, laughing.**

**Edward was shocked. No one had ever been able to outrun him. He had been running his fastest, and it appeared Elle had only been running half her fastest. He looked at her, gasping for air on the porch. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried. She jumped up, eyes wide.**

**Jacob growled, smelling a foreign vampire in the forest. Then, he heard Elle scream "DAD!" running towards a tree and climbing up it frantically. He saw her hug someone, but it wasn't Carlisle. Jacob watched, confused. He knew he had seen the vampire, but couldn't remember who the bloodsucker was.**

**Edward walked silently up by Jacob. "Alistair." He said, watching the two climbing down the tree.**

**Alistair looked at his daughter. "You got much faster, I'm proud." He said.**

"**Well, father, it's been one hundred years!" She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm much stronger, and faster, and better with my abilities than ever before!" she grinned.**

**He swelled with pride, walking ahead of her, nodding to Jacob and Edward before walking towards the Cullen's house.**

**Elle hugged Nessie tight, grinning. "You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" she said, laughing. "Look at those eyes! So beautiful! And these curls!" Elle twirled Renesmee's curls in her fingers, smiling. She thought to herself what it would be like to have her own child, like Renesmee. She wanted one, but she knew that wouldn't happen, no one had loved her, no one would.**

**Jacob watched Elle and Nessie play, carefully. Ed smirked.**

"**Calm down, pup. Elle means no harm. She loves Renesmee already." A twinkle was Jake's eyes as he smiled. He watched Elle kiss Nessie's cheek, laughing.**


	4. A Sunny Day?

**A/N I LOVE REVIEWS! teehee Yay, I got positive feedback!**

**And thank you for your constructive criticism, KarleyBoB**

**PREVIOUSLY: Alistair stopped being such a gay loner meanie Bo beanie. HES BACK IN TOWN! haha**

**And, Elle went to the Cullen's to meet Carlisle**

**CONTINUED:**

**Elle woke up on the couch. Everyone kept insisting she sleep in a bed, but she liked couches, it's where she slept all the time, that or the floor. She wasn't like most people, she despised beds.**

**That was because of the nightmares. She constantly dreamed of what James did to her, and she would toss and turn and fall out of beds.**

**Elle was disappointed. Carlisle had left on "business" about five minutes before she got there, and had not come back. She knew he didn't want to see her, and sighed. Then, she gasped, seeing the sunlight streaming through the blinds.**

**She jumped up, letting her curls down and running outside in her white summer dress. Elle danced around in the weeds, dancing ballet, pointing her feet and pirouetting in quick circles through the sunflowers, feeling the sun's rays reflecting off her hair and skin, warming her.**

**Elle leaped and turned, dancing like she was the only person in the world, glad to see the sun again. Suddenly, she felt a little hand grab her wrist, and saw Nessie wanted to dance with her.**

**Elle taught Nessie to dance, unaware of everyone watching from the window, teaching her to turn and leap like a little ballerina. She picked Nessie up, throwing her in the air and catching her by the waist and twirling her around, laughing. "You are such a beautiful ballerina, Little Nessie!" she said, smiling.**

**Elle couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy, carefree. She didn't even think there was a time. Elle forgot school, and everyone else, but her and Nessie. And, somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about Jacob Black and what he did to her heart every time he entered a room or spoke in that sweet, caring voice of his.**

**Nessie was soon dancing around on her own, her curls bouncing and flowing around in the sweet breeze. Elle continued to dance, watching Nessie.**

**Eventually, Elle decided to lie down and look at the clouds in the sky with Nessie, pointing out shapes in the sky and laughing, her skin sparkling slightly.**

**Jacob looked at Elle's graceful dancing, she looked like a river flowing. He watched as Nessie danced around her, and laughed. He wasn't sure why he felt such a connection to this new girl. Maybe it was because she was a hybrid, like Nessie. He didn't know, but he wanted to just ignore the feelings. Jake loved Nessie, she was the one for him, he was sure of that. Or, he used to be, anyway.**

**Elle picked up Nessie, sniffing the air carefully. "Do you think your parents would mind if I took you for a hunt?" She asked, smirking.**

**Nessie shook her head, smiling. Elle threw Nessie over her shoulder, spinning around, running for the house. She looked at Edward standing at the window, thinking "Mind if I take Ness to hunt? I'm thirsty and I think she is too…"**

**Edward nodded, smiling. Elle whispered "Hold on, Nessie!" and ran, holding back until she reached the cover of the trees, then letting loose and running as fast as she could. Nessie was laughing loudly, clinging to her and screaming with thrill. **

**Elle slowed down, at the entrance to a cave, putting Nessie down and putting a finger over her mouth. She pulled a sparkler out of her pocket, lighting it with a match, throwing it in the cave and holding Nessie behind her.**

**She heard the hissing and growling of mountain lions as the sparkler irritated them, and grinned widely, waiting for them to leave the cave, focusing on their increased heart rates. Her mouth began to water, and she let her instincts take over, automatically punching each in the head as it ran out, knocking all three out.**

**Elle held one down as Nessie drained the lion, then took the other two for herself, smiling. "You full, Nessie?" she asked, wiping her mouth.**

**Nessie reached out her hand, and Elle leaned into it, letting Nessie touch her cheek. She watched as Nessie replayed the hunt, obviously happy.**

"**Yes Aunt Elle I'm full." she said in the vision she showed Elle.**

**Elle smiled "Want to race back?" she challenged, raising her eyebrows. "I'll give you a ten second head start!"**

**Nessie laughed, running as fast as her stubby legs would allow, hearing Elle count slowly to ten, taking about two seconds each rather than one.**

**Elle ran after Nessie, always on her tail but letting her win. Nessie laughed and grinned in victory as she reached the door first. Elle scooped her up, walking into the house with her.**

**Jacob reached his arms out automatically for Nessie and Elle handed her to him. Jake asked Nessie about her hunt, telling her how well she did. Elle felt almost jealous. She thought "Even a toddler has a boyfriend. What is wrong with me?"**

**Carlisle was still not home, and Elle sat down, turning on Nickelodeon for Nessie and watching SpongeBob (no copyright infringement intended) with her and Jake, spacing out. She thought about her fun with Nessie that day. It was a nice day, and she decided to take a walk.**

**Elle got up, hugging Nessie and walking outside, walking aimlessly down the street, then she started running, as fast as she could until she made it near the town.**

**Elle jogged at a normal pace, making it to her house and running inside, showering to get the blood off her, brushing her teeth and putting on a tee shirt and pants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, walking downstairs and grabbing a donut, eating it quickly and grabbing her keys.**

**Elle got in her car, a two-door blue 2009 Shelby Super Cars Ultimate Aero Twin-Turbocharged v8 (SSC ultimate aero TT) with rear-wheel drive, smiling brightly. She pulled down the door, starting up her car, feeling the hum of the engine. Elle revved it, throwing it in reverse and pulling out of her garage, driving to her Forks High, wishing she could just floor it.**

**She turned up her surround-sound radio, singing along with a song on the radio, then she got an idea. Elle thought about the fact that there was a test. A very long, boring test in Geography that day. She turned around the car, flooring it and driving back to the Cullen's, grinning.**

**Elle walked in the house, grabbing Jacob by the ear and dragging him outside. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, HOLY SHIT!" he said. The last, seeing the car outside. He stared at it in lust.**

**Elle laughed "It gets that reaction, a lot." she said. "Get in, you're going to school. That is, if I'm allowed on the big bad wolves territory?" she asked, smirking.**

**Jacob stared at her "I guess so, since you're not full vampire, you don't smell like one really." he said, shrugging. "Can I… Can I drive it?" Jacob asked, nearly begging.**

**Elle stared into his chocolate brown eyes, finding it hard to resist them. This car was her life, she'd spent nearly two million on it, and she'd had it customized. "Sure you can handle it? It goes from 0-60 in 2.78" she said, looking worried.**

"**Yeah!" he said, pouting.**

"**I had it customized, it goes 274 mph, not the normal 257." she said, throwing the keys at him. Elle opened the passenger side door, sitting down in the car.**

**Jacob's eyes widened, he nearly yelled in excitement. He got in, turning the key. Jake's eyes filled with glee, like a kid in a candy shop, at the purr of the engine. He revved it a couple times, nudging it forward lightly. He took off, and was soon going 90, smiling. "Come on, GRANDMA!" Elle shouted, egging him on, no longer worried. Jake pushed down just a fraction of an inch further, shifting gears and grinning as he reached 120 mph with ease.**

**Elle laughed, watching Jake's reaction to the car. He looked like he was in heaven in this car. She turned on the stereo, and he got even more excited, due to the sound system.**

**Jake finally reached the high school, turning down the radio. He looked hesitantly at the school, not wanting to get out of the car. "Thanks for letting me drive." he said, smiling at her.**

"**No problem! Anytime, dude. Hey, what time do you get out of school, I might pick you up if you wanna go back to the Cullen's?" she offered, not wanting her time with him to be over so soon.**

"**Four." He said, smiling and getting out of the car, grabbing his book bag and running into his class.**

**Elle sighed, getting out and running around the car to the front seat, putting it in reverse and driving towards the smell of sea water. She parked on the cliff, grabbing a rope out of her trunk and tying it securely to a tree, propelling carefully down the cliff.**

**When Elle reached the bottom of the cliff, she took off her shoes and rolled the cuffs of her pants up to her mid-thigh, wading in the water. She danced in the waves, timing her jumps with them, running her fingers through the sea foam. Elle continued to dance, looking up at the blue sky, finally getting out of the waves when the sun was near the middle of the sky.**

**Elle dried off with a towel, pulling her pants down and driving to Port Angeles. She looked around, finding a McDonalds, and pulling up to the drive-thru. Elle ordered and pulled up, getting her food and driving back to the beach, sitting and eating on a log.**

**\\\\\\\\\\**

**A/N: I love you Zane! xD Ok, now then. Review please! lol. I will update more later. Maybe today. Monday, definitely. Thank you for the reviews, and for even reading this! lol.**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Previously: Elle and Nessie went hunting, it was sunny in Forks for once (which is totally different than real life at the moment. In western Washington, ten feet of snow melted and seven inches of rain fell, leading to major flooding. Streets washed out, homes cracked off their foundations. My thoughts are with the people of Forks lol.) and Elle let Jacob drive her car! whoa! ha-ha. disclaimer: I own NOTHING but Elle and the writing I do. The song isn't mine.**

**CONTINUED:**

**Elle picked at her fries, sipping on her sweet tea and watching the waves wash up against the shore. She smiled, dipping her feet in the water. Elle opened her favorite book, **_**Pride and Prejudice**_** by Jane Austen. She sighed, murmuring "They don't make men like Mr. Darcy anymore."**

**Elle climbed up the rope again, with trash under one arm, throwing it in a bag in back of her car. She untied the rope, coiling it and putting it back in her trunk. Elle started her car, looking at the clock. It was two-thirty, and she had ninety minutes to kill, ninety minutes of not seeing his face. She drove near the school, parking about a block away so no one would think she was a stalker. Elle continued reading her book, getting swept into the fantasy world.**

**She gasped as her favorite song, **_**Iris**_** by the GooGoo Dolls, came on. She sang along, shutting her eyes.**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel the same now.  
You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

**Elle sighed, swaying to the music.**

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

**She stared at the clock. It was 3:55! "Shit." she muttered, turning the key, throwing it into drive and pulling up in front of the school. Elle rolled down the windows, letting her hair down, feeling the breeze. She smiled, turning up the radio and resting her head on her seat, humming to the song. **

**She heard the bell ring, and waited for Jake. He came out with a group of other guys, all of whom stopped when they saw her car, pointing and gaping at it. –**

**Jake said "Shut your damn mouth, you don't even know her." to one of the guys, shaking slightly.**

**The boy didn't know who he was offending; he was not one of the pack. "She's fucking hot man!" he insisted, laughing. A few of the other guys nodded their heads.**

**Jake clenched his hand into a fist, breaking the pencil he was holding. He gritted his teeth, saying "Well, I gotta go, that's my ride."**

**A couple of the guys nudged him with their elbows, or clapped him on the back, while others insisted he was a liar. He nearly punched every single one of them in the face, walking up to the car. –**

**Elle stared in surprise as a group of twenty or so guys walked towards her car, following Jake. A lot of them were taking pictures of it. She heard one say something to a friend. "Love to take a picture of that chick on the hood." She looked at Jake, he was about to snap.**

**Elle slid out of the car gracefully, tossing the keys to Jake. She elicited a few cat calls and whistles from the crowd, but ignored it, scratching her scalp almost confusedly. More and more people were gathering around her car now.**

"**Who's that blonde, Jake? You're girlfriend?" a couple guys called out. Elle laughed, shaking her head. It was like Jake was a rockstar all of a sudden. She reached out her hand to open the door, when a boy grabbed her wrist. –**

**Jake was embarrassed as he climbed in the car. He started it, revving the engine impatiently. Then, he saw one of the guys grab Elle's wrist as she was about to open the car door. Jake jumped out of the car, running up to Elle, grabbing the dude's hand, twisting his arm. He heard it snap, and automatically regretted doing that. The guy yelled in pain, and stalked off. Jake sighed, opening the door for Elle, helping her in, buckling her seat belt. He ran around the car, getting back in it and taking off quickly. She kept apologizing to him, and he ran a hand through his hair, trying to distract himself, to control the tremors.**

**He nearly shouted "What are you apologizing for, you didn't do anything, it was that fucking pervert who touched you!"**

**She recoiled from his sharp tone, frowning. Elle had had a flashback when the teen had grabbed her… It stung in her mind again.**

**FLASHBACK:**

**She bled as he tore her open; he kept hitting her, no longer breathing. Elle tried not to cry, she didn't like feeling so weak, so helpless. He was too strong. James obviously wanted her for her virginity, not as a snack. For that much, she was grateful. But it hurt so bad, he was by no means careful. Her back was being scratched into a brick wall, she was sure it was bleeding, her whole body felt as though it was being slammed between two boulders with each thrust. It felt like he had ripped her body in half, like he had yanked on opposite sides of her until her body just fell apart.**

**Elle bit her lip, not crying out, not giving him the pleasure of her pain. She stopped trying to fight it, he was faster, stronger. It would all be over, and she would be fine soon. He bit her left breast, and it burned, it burned horribly. The venom did not do anything to her, except burn, and gave her a bond with this monster. Tears stung at her eyes, but she held them back. Finally, he ran, not even finished. He didn't want to drink her blood; she would do him no good dead. Elle picked up what was left of her blood-soaked dress. She couldn't go home to Alistair bleeding this way; he only had so much strength.**

**Elle pulled on her dress, covering up with her jacket she had been carrying. When she stopped bleeding, she ran home, trying to avoid Alistair. He saw her and was furious. "What has happened, who has done this to you, Dear Louiselle?" He asked, not breathing.**

**Elle shook her head "I know not his name, Father. I only know he was one of our kind, and he was strong. Fair hair, he had, pulled back."**

**Alistair's eyes widened, angrily. He hissed, cursing. "James! That foul, wretched man!" and he ran from the house, leaving Elle alone.**

**She liked it more that way. Elle retired to her room, brushing her curls, washing her wounds and covering them, changing into her night slip. She lay on her stomach on the bed, in pain. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Elle shuddered. That was the night her nightmares began, the night he took her life away from her. She was staring blankly out the window, murmuring I'm sorry, when Jacob shouted. Elle started, not expecting it. She saw him shaking, and frowned. "If… If I hadn't brought the car, then this wouldn't have happened…" Elle whispered. She reached out slowly, touching his cheek, her hand shaking as well. Elle wiped away the moisture from his cheek. –**

**Jake hadn't realized he'd been crying. That was just great, he thought. Even if it was in anger, he probably looked like a total sissy now. He floored it, the car accelerating to 250. Elle's hand felt so good on his cheek. It was warm, and so soft. He grabbed it gently, looking at her wrist to see if the creep left any mark. There was none.**

**Jake looked at her tiny hand in his. It was so small, so delicate. So beautiful. – **

**Elle looked at Jake, her hand started to sweat. He automatically let it go, apologizing. "No, no!" she said, already knowing what he was sorry for. "I wasn't scared you were touching me, I was scared you weren't watching the road, and you're going so fast!" Elle said, and for the first time in four hundred years, she wasn't scared when a male besides Alistair touched her. She smiled at him. –**

**Jake looked at her, and he couldn't help it, he smiled back. Then, he looked at the speedometer. 270. "Holy shit!" he murmured, slowing down. He hadn't even realized he was driving so fast. Jacob turned on the radio, going 160 now. "Where to?" he asked her, grinning.**

**Elle looked thoughtful. "I don't know, honestly. The Cullen's, I guess." She shrugged.**

**Jake drove towards the Cullen's, listening to Elle humming. It sounded like he imagined an angel would sound. He didn't know what to say to her, so he said what he had been thinking about all day. "You're a really amazing dancer."**

**Elle looked like she'd been snapped out of a trance. "Oh, Thanks…" she murmured, blushing slightly.**

**Jacob nodded. "Sure, sure… You're really good with Nessie; too, she missed you when you went to get your car."**

**Elle grinned. "That little girl is the cutest thing. I love her already." She said, anxious to get back to see her.**

**Jacob tried to think of something to say. "So, what did you do all day?"**

**Elle shrugged. "I drove to the beach, spent the whole morning there. Then I went to McDonalds, and I read **_**Pride and Prejudice**_ **on the beach… Then I picked you up." She laughed slightly.**

**Jacob smiled. "That sounds fun. Chick novels, huh?" he teased. **

**Elle bit her lip. "It is not a chick novel. It is a classic." she corrected, smirking.**

**Jacob turned off the main road, onto the trail leading to the Cullen's house. He slowed down, turning carefully on the snake-like road. Jake stared at her smirk, it was downright sexy. Part of him wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. Jake laughed, looking out the windshield again. "Okay, so that's a yes!" he mocked, pulling into the driveway and turning off the car. Before Elle could object, Nessie ran out of the house. Jake jumped out of the car and Elle followed slowly.**

**Jake frowned, and Elle looked truly shocked, when Nessie ran up to her first, holding up her arms to be picked up. – **

**Elle looked at Jake, who was obviously displeased, and bent over, picking up Nessie. Nessie touched her cheek, showing her how much she had missed Elle while she was gone. Elle smiled "I missed you too, Nessie, but I think I know someone who missed you more." She said, nodding in Jake's direction. He grinned, and Nessie reached out her arms for Jake. Jake took her, and Elle kissed Nessie's cheek, dangerously close to Jacob's face.**

**Elle looked at Edward in the window, thinking "Carlisle there?" Edward shook his head no, and Elle got in her car, slamming the door with a little force, carefully backing away from Nessie and Jacob, then taking off quickly. She waited until she got to her house until she let the tears roll down her cheeks. He didn't want her. No one did.**

**Elle went into her bathroom, pulling out a razor blade, and taking it to her wrist. She was glad the scent of her own blood didn't appeal to her as it dripped down into her sink. Suddenly, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out, and it was from a Washington number.**

"**Hello?" she asked, confused.**

"**Hey!" A musical, upbeat voice responded. "It's Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night here? I figured you must be lonely in your house, and Alistair is going to be staying here…"**

**Elle frowned, trying to come up with some excuse not to. It was Friday, there was none. She tried to make herself sound excited. "Sure, Alice, that sounds like such fun!" she forced. "I'll pack my stuff and be over in a bit, okay?"**

**Alice giggled. "Sure, just make sure you bring enough for a few days. Once you get here I'm not letting you go anywhere!" she said in her happy tone.**

**Elle said "Alright, Alright! Bye, Alice!" and hung up without waiting for a response, sighing. She used rubbing alcohol on her wrist, then packed her toiletries. Elle applied eyeliner and mascara then dabbed some concealer under her eyes so it wouldn't be obvious she was crying. She packed her makeup, then ran into her room, throwing a few tee shirts and jeans in her suitcase, and pulling on a black fuzzy wristband with Pikachu on it.**

**Elle looked at the plain clothes in her suitcase, then threw a silk blue dress shirt in, as well as a denim mini-skirt. Elle put a few pairs of underwear in, as well as a couple bras. Then, she looked skeptically at the few pieces of lingerie she had, and decided to pack them as well. She put a red cotton dress in the suitcase, then put a pair of skull and bones sneakers in, zipping it up. Elle grabbed a Vitamin Water© on the way out, locking the door. She put her suitcase in the passenger seat, driving back to the Cullen's.**

**Elle shut off the car's engine, getting out of her car. She opened the passenger side's door, grabbing her suitcase. Jake walked outside, reaching for it. "I can take it, if you want." He offered.**

**Elle smiled, handing it to him. He looked at her wristband and chuckled. "Pokémon?" he asked, laughing.**

**Elle shrugged. "Pokémon is awesome, and that is that." She said, drinking some more vitamin water.**

**Jacob shook his head, walking inside. Nessie was watching television and Carlisle still didn't seem to be there. Elle sighed, looking at Esme. She simply shrugged her shoulders. Rosalie glared at her, and Jasper looked like he was in pain. Emmett smiled, and Alice ran up to her to kiss her cheek and hug her delicately. Bella was sitting with Nessie, playing with her hair and smiling lovingly. Jake dropped her suit case on the floor, automatically returning to Nessie's side.**

**Elle laughed "Gee, thanks, Jake." She said, rolling her eyes. Elle picked up her suitcase, and Alice immediately took her upstairs, to a guest room with a giant bed. "It's beautiful." She said, jaw dropped. **

**It looked just like her room in Alistair's house had, and Elle knew he had probably decorated it to look the same. The four poster bed had a white canopy, and red silk sheets with matching pillowcases. There was a giant wardrobe and a vanity, made of wood and carved ornately. A writing desk against the wall to the left, and a night desk beside her bed. On the vanity lie a pearl colored comb, along with a silver brush and matching hand mirror. On the nightstand, her jewelry box, with the ballerina on top. She opened the wardrobe, and inside were all of her old ballgowns and coats, untouched.**

**Elle put her hand over her mouth as she opened her jewelry box, as she saw her mother's string of pearls. She put it on, tears in her eyes, as the ballerina turned to the music. Elle closed the box, pulling her curls up with her comb. She pulled out a silky emerald green ball gown with a ruffled skirt, pulling off her clothes and finding a corset. Everything from her old room was in here! She grinned. "Alice, could you tie my corset?"**

"**Of course!" she murmured, tying it tightly. She helped Elle slip on her dress. It was risqué for the time, an off the shoulder number, but its skirt was long, it trained for a couple inches behind her. Elle looked at the girl in the reflection, gasping.**

"**It's been so long, since I looked like this…" she murmured, putting on matching pearl earrings and white shoes. **

"**You look incredible." Alice complemented, amazed. Elle blushed lightly.**

"**Could I be alone for a moment?" She asked. Alice nodded and left.**

**Elle pulled off her wristband, quickly pulling on elbow-length, silky emerald green gloves to match. She put on some red lipstick, then walked down the stairs, hand running along the banister, and saw a beaming Alistair. Elle grinned back, pulling up her skirts and running to him, hugging him tightly.**

**He laughed. "Always one to ruin a moment, aren't you, Louiselle?" he mocked.**

**Elle's red lips turned up slightly and she squeezed him tighter. "Thank you, thank you so much! It's incredible!"**

**Alistair nodded. "I figured you might want those things back, one day. Now, another surprise." Alistair pulled away from the hug, pointing over Elle's shoulder.**

**Elle turned around, and gasped, seeing Carlisle standing there.**

**///////**

**What will happen? I don't even know yet! Haven't planned it out!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! lol :p this chapter was a lot longer, idk lol.**


	6. First kiss

**Previously: Elle decided to spend a couple nights with the Cullen's. Alistair decorated her bedroom exactly like it used to be, when she lived in his house centuries before. Then, he had another surprise in store for her. She finally got to meet her biological father, Carlisle.**

**//////////////////**

**Elle had so much to ask him, like why he never looked for her. She looked at him, but nothing came out of her mouth. It just hung open stupidly.**

**/////////**

**Carlisle looked at her, taken aback. She was beautiful, lovely. But, what had him reeling was the fact that she looked so much like him. It was undeniable she was his daughter.**

**///////////**

**Jake looked at her, she looked incredible. Then he realized why she was silent. He hadn't even noticed Carlisle.**

**///////////**

**Elle felt Alistair nudge her in the back and heard him say "The one time in your entire life, you are speechless, and you choose that time to be now?" he laughed. Elle took a couple steps closer to Carlisle, looking down at the floor and curtsying. She heard Jake chuckle.**

"**You don't have to bow to me, Elle!" Carlisle said, smiling. She looked into his eyes, and he gasped. "You have my eyes!" he said, clearly shocked.**

**Elle smiled. "Thanks…" She whispered. Elle looked around, noticing that all eyes were on her and Carlisle. She grinned at Nessie, walking over to her and picking her up. "Alistair, do you still have the dresses from when I was a little one?" Elle asked, acting as if nothing happened.**

**Alistair nodded. "I put them in a box in the attic–"**

**He didn't have time to finish, Elle walked up the stairs to the attic, smiling at Nessie. "Wanna play dress up, Ness?" she offered, opening a box.**

**Nessie nodded enthusiastically. Elle dragged the box over to her, letting her choose a dress. Nessie chose a baby blue dress much like the one Elle was wearing. She pulled it on Nessie, putting white stockings and white shoes on her. Then, she let her hair down, and her auburn curls fell down around her.**

**She carried an anxious Nessie down the stairs and immediately into a bathroom, so she could see the dress herself. Nessie nodded and grinned. Elle walked outside, into the front room. "Now announcing… the Princess of the United States, Her Royal Highness, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" she said, and stepped aside, holding the door open for Nessie. Everyone gasped and clapped.**

**Everyone gathered around Nessie, telling her how beautiful she looked. Elle found her escape, sneaking away from everyone else, and sitting down in her new bedroom, pulling off her gloves. She heard a knock at the door, and said. "Come in!"**

**Elle was surprised when Jake came in. "You okay?" he asked.**

**She just nodded, smiling. Elle drank her vitamin water, and Jake's jaw dropped. "What?" Elle asked, confused.**

**Jake stared at Elle's wrist. "Shit." she said, dropping her hand. She had forgotten about the cuts.**

**Jake looked at her. "Why?"**

**Elle shook her head. "I… I don't know. Just… stuff." she said. Jake nodded his head, sitting by her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her comfortingly. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, she was aware of how close his lips were to hers. Elle felt his warm breath on her face. – **

**Jake looked into Elle's sapphire blue eyes, wanting to kiss her so much. He held back, not wanting to scare her. Then, she tilted her chin up, watching his reaction as she moved her lips closer to his. He didn't stop her. –**

**Elle looked at Jacob's brown eyes, then she kissed him, chastely on the lips. It was the first time she had ever kissed anyone, willingly. It felt so right, like they were two puzzle pieces fitting together. She brought her hand up to his cheek, holding the kiss, mouth closed. Elle felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her to him. –**

**Jake had never felt anything like it. It was incredible, like his lips and her lips were meant to be together, made for each other. It ended, all too soon. She pulled away, quickly wiping her lipstick from his face. "Alistair is coming in." She explained, quickly standing up and walking across the room, pulling on her gloves and pretending to busy herself with taking off her shoes. –**

**Alistair opened the door, and saw Jake sitting on the bed, Elle in the other corner of the room. He walked up to Elle, taking her shoes and putting them in between the door and the door frame. "If I find it closed, I hurt Jacob." he said, winking and leaving. Elle smirked, watching him leave. –**

**Elle walked back to the bed, sitting by Jake again. That kiss was just incredible. She looked into his eyes, and he looked at her, seeming to be almost scared. "I… I liked that kiss Jake." she whispered. Jake gulped loudly. Elle got worried. "Oh, you probably didn't, I'm sorry." she said, getting up. Jake's eyes widened. "Wait, I liked it too." he said, voice cracking. Elle smiled, opening her door all the way.**

"**I'm going to go take a shower." she muttered, going to the restroom and showering, changing into a tight black silk strapless mini-nightgown. She came out of the bathroom, walking back to her room smiling. Jake was still on the bed. His jaw dropped. Elle kicked the shoes out of the door, closing it all the way.**

**//////////////////**

**OH MY! what's going to happen NEXT?! REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**thanks for the reviews!**

**who I chose to be elle in my fanfic:**

**AMANDA SEYFRIED**

shes close to what i imagined, review and tell me if u think of someone better.

THANKS! ily zane! and heather, and kaydince!

**okay, that's all.**


	7. fuck me, jake

**previously: Elle turned out to be a slut! JK! but she sure can be a tease, eh?**

**CONTINUED:**

**Jake stared in awe at her, at her curves, at her beauty. It was all he could do to keep from jumping up and ripping the tiny dress off of her. She moved seductively, her hips swaying gracefully, towards the bed. **

**Elle laid down on the bed, resting her long porcelain legs in Jake's lap. He stroked them with his warm fingers, and it sent chills up and down her spine like electrical jolts. Jake could smell her arousal at that, a simple touch. He smirked to himself, moving his finger carefully up to her mid-thigh, looking into her eyes. "Tell me to stop, any time you get uncomfortable. Okay, Elle?"**

**She just nodded, definitely not wanting him to stop any time soon. His hand inched up, going under the tight skirt. His eyes widened as he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. Elle gasped as his hand touched her, but she didn't tell him to stop. She wanted Jake, more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life.**

**Jake was worried, he had never gone this far with anyone before. He didn't know quite what to do. He reached with his thumb, circling her clitoris with it quickly. **

**She bit her lip, moaning quietly, and Jake felt her get even more wet. Elle looked, and saw him pitching a tent in his pants. She blushed slightly.**

**Jake looked at her, then leaned in, kissing her gently. He slowly stuck one of his fingers in her warmth, gently fucking her with it.**

**Elle gasped, and moaned into his mouth, her mouth opening. She bit his lip slightly, looking into his eyes. Jake started to move his finger faster, his thumb still rubbing her clit. He got more and more turned on by her moaning, resisting the urge to just fuck her then and there. Elle found her hips naturally bucking in time with his finger, rubbing against his thumb. She kissed him more roughly, letting her tongue lick his lip slightly until he opened his mouth. She gasped as his mouth explored her tongue and his hand sped up, getting tighter around his finger.**

**Jake winced in pain, his pants growing too tight, his boxers now wet with pre-cum. He reached down with his free hand, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Elle heard his pants unzip and she lay down, pulling him down on top of her quickly, smiling. She kissed his lips again, greedily, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him to her, so that his (still clothed) dick was right at the opening of her dripping wet pussy. Jake smirked, teasing her again.**

**He put two fingers in her, fingerfucking her a little more roughly than before, aroused by her louder moans. He wondered to himself why no one came in, but didn't care, rubbing her clit faster, his hand being soaked by her first orgasm. She grabbed the sheets, nearly screaming in pleasure. He chuckled, grinding his hips into her, trying to keep this going as long as he could. He didn't know how long he'd last inside her.**

**Jake kept playing with her then his heart skipped a beat when he heard her murmur "Jake, please fuck me."**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**kaydince is gonna kill me, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**i know its a lot shorter than other chapters, but i really wanted to make it a cliffhanger, plus the last two chapters were like uber long so i think it makes up for it**

**LMAO i said uber. k, REVIEW**

**constructive criticism would actually be nice.**


	8. Shock

**SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN SO LONG I WAS SICK! may be a week or two again b4 I update. I called it nights with Jacob black because of the nights they shared, but instead of starting it smutty I gave it a story line.**

**///////////**

**Jake pulled down the top of her dress with his free hand, massaging her breasts, nibbling and licking her nipple. The moans and gasps coming out of her mouth turned him on more.**

**Jake wanted to have her then and there, but he couldn't. One, because everyone was listening. Two, because he would regret it, being her first. What if he wasn't good enough? He pulled his hand out of her, getting off of her. "I cant do this…" he said, getting off the bed. "Sorry…" he whispered, walking out of the room. He thought of what Nessie would think later on. He wasn't even sure he loved Nessie anymore.**

**////////////**

**Elle pulled on a bathrobe, lying on her bed crying. He didn't want her. Not really a shock, no one seemed to. "I'm not good enough for him anyways." she said with a sigh, rolling onto her side, closing her eyes tightly, and trying to force herself to sleep.**

**She woke up, and rolled out of bed, grabbing her hoodie and some jeans, running to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. Elle sighed, walking downstairs. She smelled bacon and her stomach reminded her she was still half-human as it rumbled loudly. Elle looked at the dining room table, and saw Jake sitting there with Nessie in his lap, smiling at her and feeding her.**

**Elle looked from Jake to Nessie, then pivoted on her heel, walking out the front door, starting her car and slamming her door. She cringed, remembering her paint job, but shrugged it off, turning up her Disturbed cd and driving as fast as she could out of their. She waited until she was in Forks to let the tears stream down her face, stopping in front of a McDonalds.**

**Elle sat in her car, she didn't know how long. Then she pulled up to the drive-thru ordering a deluxe breakfast platter with bacon and some hash browns. She grabbed the bag, absentmindedly thanking the man and driving away. Elle drove and drove in the pouring rain until she made it to La Push, parking in front of the beach. She scarfed down her food, remembering her hunger. **

**She got out of her car, taking off her hoodie and pants and letting the rain pour down on her in only her underwear and bra. Elle could feel the freezing cold winds biting at her skin, the drops of rain felt like daggers pricking her. She jumped into the ice cold water, letting her tears flow again, focusing on the choppy waves. After a while, the waves stopped, and Elle walked out of the water, surprised to find that the rain had let up as well. She lay down on a log, staring at the clouds in the sky.**

**She gasped as Jake's face popped up over hers.**

"**I thought I'd find you here." He murmured, kissing her lips softly.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**dundundun! what happens next? tune in to find out! or read in really….**

**kay's gonna kill me. xD**


	9. will you just shut up?

**Elle got in her car, sighing. Jake had just come to tell her he loved Renesmee not her, and it couldn't work. She beat her head into the steering wheel, it honked repeatedly. The holidays were over, it was a New Year, and she had started it off totally wrong. Elle took off towards the bar, she worked there every night singing and cleaning. She didn't need this job, she had wanted it. She'd been saving money for 700 years now, and especially the past 100. Times had been tough, but she'd gotten through them.**

**She sighed, shaking the last drops of water out of her hair. Elle didn't want this job anymore. She didn't want to go to school, or do anything. She just wanted to get away, go to Antarctica or Nepal, somewhere with few people. She thought of what Jake called that kiss, on the log. A goodbye kiss. Elle wanted it to be goodbye. She slowed at the bar in Port Angeles, parking in back and locking her car up.**

**Elle grabbed a broom, sweeping, thinking of Jake. She didn't hear the people coming in, or the guys catcalling. Elle just dusted and swept. Then, she changed into her dress, and sang. She had worked 12 hours, it was now one in the morning. Elle yawned, getting off the stage and smiling at her boss, Ernie. Then, he handed Elle her paycheck, she got paid every night she worked. **

**She grabbed her hoodie, walking outside into pouring rain, letting it soak in to her bones. Elle heard some guy trying to take her home, she didn't care. She laughed, smiled and said "No, thank you." Politely, getting in her car and driving back to her house. Elle walked in her house, locking the door behind her and flipping on the light. She gasped as she saw Bella sitting there, on her table.**

"**Alice told me you would be here…" Bella said, getting up and walking towards her, not breathing.**

**Elle smiled slightly, putting her hoodie on her couch. "Well, here I am…" She said, smiling.**

"**I heard what happened between you and Jake from Edward." Bella said, reaching her ice cold hand out to touch Elle's gently.**

**Elle stiffened, looking at the floor. "I'm fine. It's no big deal…" she said curtly, looking up and putting on a faint smile. **

**Bella nodded, and she left. Elle sighed, walking into her kitchen and grabbing a bottle of vitamin water, drinking it down quickly. She laid down on her couch, turning on the TV. Then, she smelled Rosalie. A faint knock at her door. She got up, opening it. Rose reached out, hugging her slightly, awkwardly.**

**Elle smiled. "What brings you here?" she asked.**

"**Emmett said not to be long, because he wants to… Well, never you mind that. Its just… No one understands what I've been through. Edward kind of does, because he knows my mind. But… You do. I just came to say, I'm here for you…" Rose said, awkwardly, then turned and ran away.**

**Elle smiled, confused, and closed her door, leaving it unlocked in case any other visitors came by.**

**////////////////////**

**Months later, Jake hadn't changed his mind. School was over, and Elle had graduated again. It was finally summer, she was free. The past four months had been monotonous, boring. She sighed, driving towards the Cullen's house. She hadn't gone there since Jake and her had had that problem. Elle stopped, parking far away from the house, near the clearing. She could smell Nessie, and she ran into the clearing, smiling. Nessie was there, by herself, and she had grown. She looked about six or seven now. Elle smiled, and Nessie ran up to her and hugged her. "I missed you Aunt Elle." she said.**

"**I missed you too, Nessie! You grew so much." she said. Nessie tugged at her hand, leading her back to the house.**

"**Jake missed you, too. He said you wouldn't come back but I knew you would!" Nessie said.**

**Elle stiffened, but continued to let Nessie drag her. It got silent. She hugged Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Esme, then climbed up the stairs to her room. She had said that she was tired, but she was really just getting away from Jake. Alistair had gone his own way, and she didn't know when she would see him again. Carlisle was at work. Bella and Edward were off in their cabin, doing God-knows-what. She fell asleep on her bed, for the first time feeling at home again.**


	10. FINALLY!

Elle quietly snuck her way through the halls, and down the stairs of the Cullen's house, trembling from her nightmares, her eyes burning obscenely. It wasnt all that uncommon not since James. The damn scar was nearly four hundred years old, now.

Sighing, she crept outside and wandered to the edge of the property, where a thick patch of woods rested. She pressed her back against the trunk of a large tree and sunk down it slowly, sighing.

There really wasnt any purpose to her excursions during the night. She simply didnt enjoy dwelling on her nightmares, and the moon had always been a small source of peace and comfort for her, even when she had been merely a small newborn. That had always been because her father... "no, Carlisle is my father. Alistair is the man who raised me..." would take her out to watch the stars. He would tell her about the constellations, pointing them out, and always explained the stories, legends, and myths behind each last star. It had been a small thing, but an enjoyable one.

She looked up and tried to imagine real people, beyond the stars her twin, perhaps, watching over her but she couldnt do it.

Not because she hadnt been raised to believe in religion, rather she'd been taught one too many, but because she did not want to imagine herself up there, never dying, cursed forever to live with the nightmares and terrors that she daily endured. It was not a completely promising thought.

"You baffle me, Louiselle Cullen..." A gruff voice made her jump.

Startled and caught off guard, Elles head shot up to eye the man she had admired and, she might admit, lusted after now.

"Why is that?" She asked, playing coy.

He shrugged, and seated himself in the grass in front of her. "Ive never seen a creature quite so unaware of the things she deserves, and the way she deserves to be treated."

Confused, she asked, "Beg your pardon?"

Jake glanced up at the stars for a moment, as well, then turned back to face her. "Most girls run around thinking they're all that, and flirting..." he said quietly, studying her darkened, haunted turqoise eyes. "You, however..."

He didnt need to finish. She didnt need to be told that shed been a mess, that shed soiled countless parties and galas with her unenthused behavior. "I'm sorry," she ducked her head. "i havent intentionally attempted to ruin anyones excitement."

"I think you misunderstand, Elle," Jacob intoned gently, reaching forward to tilt her chin back upwards. Her blood thawed, and she could feel her body tremble slightly. "I merely meant that Id like to understand the way that you think. I want to know what it is, exactly, that keeps you from sleeping during the night. I want to know what brings you here every other night."

Shifting away from the tree, because the bark dug into her back, Elle muttered, "I wouldn't want to burden you with that, Jacob..." coldly.

"It isn't a burden," he insisted. "I want to know. Damn it, don't you know, you drive me mad! I need to know every last thing about you, simple or not!"

"No," she said, sharply this time. She closed her eyes as he flinched away, and reached a hand out to touch his forearm. "Ive no right to wallow."

"It wasn't you're fault," Jake soothed, eyeing her small fingers on his forearm with affection and tenderness, "You did nothing wrong. James RAPED you..."

She shrugged, "I brought it on myself."

"Are you insane?" he mumbled.

"No, I deserved it! You wouldn't understand." she shot back stubbornly.

"What could you have done," he said, searching her face as it twisted in pain. "You did nothing wrong. Elle, You cannot fault yourself for it; you did the best that you could, which was still above and beyond what would be expected from anyone, especially a girl."

"My best wasnt good enough," Elle snarled. She took a deep breath, and then chuckled humorlessly, darkly. "You know, Im rather tired and rather disgusted by everyones incessant need to praise my efforts for "a girl". Treat me as if Im still a child, if it suits you, or treat me as an adult with the capacity and intelligence of one, but Im sick of the inequality! I'm better, faster, and stronger than you, Jacob Black. And you know it."

"You certainly are a unique girl," Jake offered a small smile. A smile that made her heart go crazy, he could hear it.

Elles stomach performed an entire acrobatics routine, she was sure.

"I can assure you, Elle," he whispered huskily, reaching out gently to lift her hand from his arm, "that I unquestionably do not see you as a child, or anything less than me."

She tried to swallow. The deepness of his voice, the low timbre of it shook through her and settled roughly in her core. Shed been about to say something, presumably to tell him to go back to bed before she lost any semblance of control that she had had left in her, but he lifted her hand to his mouth and slowly, without ever once taking his sharp, clear brown eyes away from hers, kissed the pad of each finger, delicately, teasingly.

She closed her eyes, unable to deny that she wanted this erotic contact, but also incapable of vocalizing that she wanted more. He did it for her.

"Youre a very unique girl, indeed," he murmured softly against the palm of her hand. "One that I find myself aching terribly for. Lusting after, even..."

She loved the way that he spoke. Not just his voice, but his manners, and the old-fashioned way that he talked.

But, oh God, that was such an elegant way of saying that he wanted her.

His lips moved to a pulse point on her wrist, apparently needing no encouragement from her end, provided that she wasn't quite DIScouraging his actions.

His lips felt like fire against her skin, or perhaps her skin was the flame, and his lips the fuel. Shed never had a man take more than a moment or two in undressing her. She had never been wanted in this way, and with James there was no foreplay involved, let alone this incredible romance.

She felt, and greatly hoped, that this would not be the case with Jacob.

"Lay back, my sweet love," he encouraged softly, nearly stopping her heart in the process.

Elle quickly adhered to his request, unsure what she should be doing. He was kissing his way slowly up her arm, brushing his lips teasingly across her bare shoulders, while she pondered how to go about a slow, meaningful sexual encounter, opposed to the quick, emotionless one that had traumatized her previously.

His lips, oh his heavenly, yet oh so sinful lips, now brushed against her ear, and he spoke in one of the most erotic voices she had ever heard, or ever had hoped to hear. "I want to make love to you," he murmured. "I want to pleasure you. May I ask for your consent?"

Elle whimpered. It was all she could do to keep from screaming in thrill. She nearly didnt know what he was asking, so caught up was she on the romance in his words, and the prospect of him bringing her pleasure. Consent? He wanted, he thought he had to ask for her consent?

"Yes," she gasped, unable to articulate anything requiring more than one syllable.

His hands moved down her neck tauntingly, inching gently downward to skim her breasts just barely, soliciting a louder gasp from her parted lips. Shed never been so turned on. He was playing her body like Edward's piano, carefully, gently, masterfully, and yet with the same fragility.

"Oh, Jake," she murmured as his tongue drew soft patterns against her neck, "I want to feel you."

His hands, Jesus, those rough, giant hands took her softer, smaller ones and moved them to the hemline of his baggy nightshirt. "If you wish to feel me," he murmuredd into the nape of her neck, "you neednt ask my permission."

My dear God, that voice.

The moment her hands had touched his hot skin, he hissed. She rapidly pulled her fingers away, fearing that she'd hurt him.

"I've been without a woman's touch, my love. I am not in pain, but in the midst of pure and unequivocal bliss."

Motivated and intrinsically pleased by his lack of women, she moved her hands back to his stomach. His abs were hard, and his muscles all but shuddered under her greedy touch. Suddenly feeling a desperate desire to see him, his rough, tanned, masculine body, she tore at the bottom of the shirt and tugged it over his head.

He nipped at her neck roughly, and she moaned, hands flying to his long, black hair. His tongue quickly soothed the small wound, and he repeated the motions several times before his hands, which had previously been resting around her hips, snuck down her thighs and teasingly drove her nightgown upward, skimming his fingers and palms over the sides of her stomach, breasts, and shoulders as he slid the thin material from her body.

One hand cupped the back of her neck as his mouth crept up the line of her jaw, and finally, finally pressed against her lips.

A magical tension shrouded the air as his mouth caressed hers, she arching closely into him, not an inch between their hot skin, pleading, begging, and her tongue brushing his lips. Shed never been kissed, especially not like this, not this intimately. Shed never before felt so complete, so understood.

"Jake, please" she moaned against him, her nails creating dents in his shoulders as her hips rolled toward his still-clothed ones. Her body heated as his spare hand strolled toward her breast and dear, merciful Jesus so did his warm mouth, enveloping her nipple and eliciting a long, low moan.

A hand was suddenly on her thigh, and slithered upward until finally a deft digit slid into her, soon joined by another.

"Oh," she screamed, "yes. Yes."

She tried to create a rhythm against his hand, a quick rhythm which he did not approve of. "Oh no, my love. You certainly have not been treated as you deserve, neither in your life nor in your bed."

She wondered what that meant until - oh. Her eyes rolled back as his fingers rocked into her leisurely, taking his time and building her up. Her hips arched into his, and she let out a small gasp every time his fingers pushed deeper inside of her. "Oh my God," she breathed, an orgasm approaching hard and fast, and from such slow movements, as well!

And Jake carefully withdrew his fingers from her warmth. She wanted to kill him, teasing her like this again, until she saw him untying the drawstring on his plaid pajama pants, sliding them away from his hips, down his legs, to the ground...

She drew in a shocked breath. He was big, and he looked as though he'd barely fit, but she was sure - oh, so sure - that the feel of him would be phenomenal.

He didnt enter her immediately; his lips- his hot, ready lips - touched hers, whispered against them, teasing her, and then he slowly slid into her. She immediately accepted his fullness, enveloping her tight walls around him as a moan - this one loud and almost mistakable for a scream - tumbled from her throat.

"You feel so damn good, Jake." she said, whimpering, wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him tighter to her.

"As do you, love." he murmured against her ear, pulling away from her and driving back into her at that same, dauntingly slow speed - a speed which Elle was quickly discovering that she enjoyed immensely.

His hips met hers, thrust for agonizing, mindblowing thrust. Each time he reached a new depth within her, each time drawing out a new spectrum of colors and sounds that she'd never seen or heard before, the sounds emitting from either her mouth or his, but at this point it was far too difficult to discern them.

"Come," Jake bit her ear lightly. "Now."

She was helpless, and had no choice but to obey as he entered again, her walls clenching him, pulsing against him as her heart thudded erotically and she gasped heavily.  
Then, her eyes flew open. She was tangled in her bedsheets, hair sticking to her sweating skin, gasping for air. She sat up, looking around.

Elle was alone in her room, it had all been a dream. What a wonderful dream it had been. She sighed, collapsing back into her pillows, wishing it had been as real as it had felt.

-----------------------------

woah, so it was a dream? what a bitch! review review review! :P


	11. Kissing in the Rain

**Elle went down the stairs, to the kitchen, stomach growling loudly. She saw Edward sitting there, waiting for her. Elle looked down at the ground, blushing slightly.**

"**It's totally normal to have those kinds of dreams." He clarified.**

"**OHMYGOD! Please don't do this, Edward!" she whispered. "Did you tell him?"**

"**Yeah, I thought he had a right to know…" Edward said, looking away.**

**Elle nearly sobbed, her appetite was gone. "UGH!" she said, sneaking out the back door, staring at the ground.**

**Elle walked into something hard, and gasped, feeling its heat, smelling Jake. She automatically tensed, pulling away from him like he'd set her on fire, her heart racing. Elle wouldn't, couldn't, let herself look up into those liquid chocolate eyes. They burned with passion and conviction and so many things that made her lust after him more. She stiffened, feeling his hand touch her shoulder.**

**Elle shivered, it was freezing, she just noticed. But his body heat was more than enough to warm her, if she could get close enough. Jake's free hand cupped her chin, she'd be damned if she'd let him see the hot tears on her cheeks. He gently wiped her tears, pulling her face up to look into his.**

**She stared into his eyes, and she was lost, like she'd jumped into his core. Elle didn't blink her tears away, she just looked straight into his eyes, her face inching closer to his. If he wanted to stop her, he could, and she'd stop it. She would let go of this stupid fantasy. But if Jake let her kiss him…**

**Elle didn't know what she'd do, but she had to kiss him before she had a heart attack! She slowly inched her face closer, he didn't fight back. She put her hands on his cheeks, and she kissed him gently on the lips, chastely. He kissed her back, and it felt like something was exploding in her head, like they were the only two people in the world, and nothing or no one else mattered.**

**Then, she heard Nessie's voice. She felt Jake pulling away, like she had hurt him. "Uncle Jake, Aunt Elle! Why are you kissing?"**

**/////**

**Jake had loved that kiss so damn much, but he was imprinted on Nessie! He had heard her voice, and it had shocked him. How could something that's not meant to be feel like pieces of a puzzle falling together?**

**/////**

**Elle turned, walking back in the house, grabbing her keys, and walking to her car. She growled, starting the engine and speeding as fast as she could away from that house, as far from Jake as she could get. Elle heard a car puttputtputting behind her, and she didn't recognize it. She looked in her rearview mirror, and saw a little red Rabbit far behind her.**

**Elle stopped, letting her car turn, blocking the road entirely. The car was nowhere near her, she got out of her SSC, standing in front of it, tears falling from her cheeks rapidly.**

**Elle felt her jaw drop as she saw who was in the car. Jake, Nessie-less! He was coming after her, he looked mad though. She sighed, pulling her hood over her head to block some of the rain from piercing her skin like daggers. Jake got out of his car, walking up to her. He grabbed her, and pulled her to him roughly, kissing her with a passion she had never been kissed with. Elle gasped, pulling away from him. He looked at her, shaking. She cried harder. **

"**Why are you here, Jake?" she asked, confused, through her sobs.**

"**Because… Because I don't know!" he barked at her. He saw her flinch away, and he reached out to gently tuck her hair behind her ear, then picked her up bridal style and walked slowly into the woods, out of most of the rain. He looked her in the eyes, sighing. "I think, I'm in love with you, Elle. But I really don't know."**

**Elle's heart nearly exploded and broke at the same time. She could see this was tearing him apart. She smiled weakly up at him. "I think I'm in love with you too, Jake." She whispered, as if it was a secret. She intertwined her fingers in his hair, kissing him gently, never wanting this moment to end.**

**Jake set her down, his hands on her hips, playing with the bottom of her shirt.**

**////////////**

**A/N: Review, review, review! please! CLIFFHANGER! what shall happen next? we shall see, im going to bed now! ily zane matthews! and you too kaydince, no matter what! and heather and all my moco friends XD**

**zane youll have to beat me off with a stick im never letting go 3 =)**


	12. Asphyxiated

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING, not the song, not the characters (but Elle!) and I love reviews. **

**If you flame me, I WONT CARE! //////**

**It had been nearly two weeks since Jake had said he was in love with her. Then, he had to go back to Nessie. He kept leaving her. It was pouring rain, it looked like a hurricane was hitting. Elle had taken Jake to school this morning, acted totally normal. She listened to **_**Time is Running Out**_** by Muse, and she turned towards the beach, getting out of her car and leaving the keys in the glovebox.**

**Elle pulled off her schoolclothes, jumping off the cliff into the turbulent waters below. She thought of the song, not letting oxygen fill her lungs. They burned like someone had set them on fire. She decided she wasn't worth oxygen.**

_**I think I'm drowning**_

**No, she knew she was drowning, she was dying. Slowly, so painfully. She didn't know if she could actually die, she wanted to find out. Her human side obviously needed oxygen, it was all she could do to keep from breathing in. She opened her eyes, letting them burn with the salt, feeling the freezing waters rip around her inclandestine body, feeling like ice daggers were just tearing her to shreds.**

**Elle reveled in these feelings. **

_**A**__**sphyxiated**_

She didnt fight it, let the waves carry her where ever they liked, didn't try to bring her head above water. What felt like days was just mere seconds. Her thoughts were moving so slowly, she could hardly even form them. She stopped trying, and focused on the one person she didn't want to think of.  
I wanna break this spell,  
that you've created.  
Elle shuddered, realizing what she was doing. She tried to fight the waves, but shes was too weak. They won out over her broken body. Panic hit her limbs harder than the waves crashing against her. She knew that was the last thing she needed, but she didn't care. She flailed, wasting her last bits of energy. She could only see his face.  
"You're something beautiful,  
a contradiction."  
Elle could only think of Jacob's beautiful doe brown eyes, his rough hands wiping her tears, his kiss in the forest. She only wanted to be with him.  
"I wanna play the game,  
I want the friction."  
Yes, she wanted some kinds of friction. Elle wanted to feel his chiseled body, his smothering heat. God, his heat would be nice right now.  
"And you will be the death of me,  
Yeah, you will be the death of me."  
Elle knew it was ending, she couldn't see even though her eyes were open, her body had gone numb, she couldn't feel anything anymore.  
"And, bury it,  
I won't let you bury it."  
She was suffocating, her lungs felt like they'd explode, she couldn't breathe out, that was the only oxygen she had!  
"I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it."  
She began to try and regain control of her body, struggling with the black that tried to overcome her.  
"Our time is running out,  
Our time is running out."  
Elle could feel herself thrashing wildly, like a fish out of water. Or, rather, a person in it? She chuckled inwardly at the irony of the given situation.  
"You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out."  
Elle finally got her head above water for a moment. She gasped in the air, letting it fill her choked lungs, screaming piercingly loud, like a banchee. Then, the waves dragged her back down, she couldn't fight their iron grip.  
"I wanted freedom,  
bound and restricted."  
Elle wouldn't give up, she couldn't stop fighting this, wouldn't let go. She didn't know how long it would be before her next breath. She fought to get above the waves, holding her breath roughly in, her chest feeling like it would crack open. Still, Jake was the only thing on the forefront of her mind. His beauty, his smile, his eyes. UGH!  
"I tried to give you up,  
but I'm addicted."  
Elle could almost feel his warmth against her body, feel his hands on her bare skin. She opened her eyes, and knew she was dead. There was a heaven after all. Or she knew his touch all to well, and it was her comfort in her last moments.  
"Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation  
You'd never dream of, breaking this fixation.  
And you will squeeze the life out of me."  
She felt her chest compressing, felt it squeezing tighter around her lungs, like her ribs had just given out on her. She felt her body still being ripped by the cold waves, felt herself smacking against something, felt her ribs being knocked into her. Then, she felt it. What she had been waiting for. His hot lips brushed against hers, she could see him, but he was so fuzzy. Laying on top of her, warming her body. Safe haven from the waves, this vision of heaven was.  
"And Bury it,  
I won't let you bury it.  
I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it."  
She tried to move her arms to touch him, but she couldn't. She couldn't say Jake, I'm fine. She couldn't do anything but lay there, and stare at him. She didn't even feel her brain telling her to breathe, she relied on him breathing into her mouth to keep her alive. Her body was too used to not breathing to start again, her mind too weak to remember how.  
"And our time is running out,  
And our time is running out.  
You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out."  
Elle remembered how to breathe, she could hear her heartbeat fluttering weakly. "Jake," she croaked. "I'm okay."  
"How did it come to this?"

end of this chapter  
so what will jake do?  
flip out and yell?? be glad shes alive??  
youll have to find out (along with me, depends on what kinda mood im in when i write it! lol)  
reviewreviewreview!


	13. Kill, Kill, Kill

She realized he was real when she realized he was saving her. The Jake in her dreams would be kissing her passionately, not performing CPR. She moved her hand, slightly, unclenching the fist she didn't remember making. She touched his cheek, gently, hardly able to see, everything fuzzy. She could make out other shapes, behind Jake, other voices buzzing.  
"You will suck the life out of me"  
Elle gasped, as Jake kissed her, there in front of everyone, his lips reassuring, enveloping her own. She didn't know how, but she remembered to kiss him back, and it felt so right. Even as she was half-dead, kissing him made her feel more alive than she had since the last time they kissed. She could feel the emotions, raw, they burned deep down into her core. She could feel the love, the hurt, the fear of losing her, the joy of not.  
"And bury it,  
I won't let you bury it"  
She could feel the kiss get more passionate, more lustful. Elle ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of it, squeezing it between her fingers.  
"I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it"  
Elle got confused as she felt Jake pull away, but she saw someone yank him off of her. Carlisle. She didn't understand why, had his fatherly instincts made him do so? She heard his voice, tidbits of his conversation. Carlisle was fuming, it was the first time she had heard him so angry!  
"...Careful! Just... out of water, she needs air! Don't you kill her, not letting her have any air!" he nearly shouted.  
Then, she could feel the air ripping through her lungs, she breathed it in deeply, concentrated on it. Elle could feel Edward in her mind, it felt like he was stabbing at her brain. "OW!" she said, coughing. "Edward stop"  
"Our time is running out,  
Our time is running out.  
You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out"  
Elle whimpered in pain, holding her head. She felt comething clawing around in it, getting information from her. "STOP!" she yelled, kicking and flailing insanely.  
Edward stared at her, knowing what was happening, but not being the cause of it. Jasper could feel her pain, and was tearlessly sobbing, trying to comfort her to no avail.  
"How did it come to this"  
Elle writhed in pain, spasming and crying out, every piece of her consumed by the sharp pains.  
Another Muse song, Hysteria, tickled at the back of her head, she payed attention to only it, as she felt someones hands checking her head for cuts or lacerations, ro even the tiniest of bump. She hummed, then began even singing aloud, trying to make the pain go away.  
"It's bugging me, grating me,  
and twisting me around.  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in,  
and turning inside out"  
Elle's pain was vanishing, it felt like her head was normal again, no more invasion. It bothered Edward that there was one, nothing had hit her, he had a bad feeling someone had done that to Elle, but who?  
Jake picked Elle up bridal style, carefully. He looked to Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice (who had tipped him off {at school, no less} to the jump), and Carlisle. He slightly smiled. He walked the entire three miles up the beach, then the three miles to get back to her car. He walked slowly, not running, staring into those blue orbs. They could have been closed forever. It broke his heart. "Why did you do it?" he asked, hoping it wasn't because of him.  
Elle's arms wrapped around his shoulders gently. "I have no idea." she whispered, not having the heart to tell him the truth. She had nearly killed herself because of him. He put her in her car, wrapping her in a blanket she'd brought to go to the beach and lay down on. He turned on her heater, and started the car. The Pierce's "Kill, Kill, Kill" came blasting through the speakers.  
"What were ya doin' in my dream last night, honey?  
I thought I locked that door up tight, Baby.  
Well it's a mystery to my how ya keep on slippin' in my mind.  
And it's downright dirty that this old wound won't heal with time"  
Jake shuddered, knowing she had been listening to this song, probably crying over him. He avoided looking at her, so fragile, so breakable. "Where to?" he asked over the song.  
"My house..." Elle said back, so quiet he almost missed it. He tried to keep the frown off his face, he had hoped she would stay at the Cullen's, but she d't want to go back there. Not after making them so worried. He left her at her house, running back to the Cullen's.  
Elle automatically went to her bathroom, going into the shower, turning it on hot, letting it soak into her bones until it hurt to stand in it, and she couldn't bear it anymore. She got out, a cloud of steam surrounding her. Elle wiped the mirror, and let out a startled yelp. A boy with blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair stared into her own blue eyes. She turned quickly, but no one was there. She started to panic, looking into the mirror. He was gone.  
Elle buried her head in her hands, sobbing from her own insanity. The words of Kill,Kill,Kill flooded her mind, it hurt her to think about them.  
"Well, you could wash my brain,  
You could tear out my heart,  
But I would never forget you (never)  
You could change my name, I could make a new start.  
But I would never forget you, ever.  
And its a kill kill killin' me Yeah It's a killkillkillkill killin' me That im still in love with you"  
She sang out loud, not scared of hypnotizing anyone with her angellic tones, her voice clear as bells and beautiful as roses.  
"Just when I think, I've got you in safe keepin'  
That's when your memory, it comes 'round creepin.  
Well, it's an ache I can't shake,  
It's creeped down deep down to my core.  
But Babe I can't fake it, I can't take this heartbreak anymore"  
She sobbed again, uncontrollably, and hummed the chorus. Why didn't he want her? She pulled a reinforced steel razorblade off of the sink, not caring as it sliced her finger. The smell of her own blood reminded her it had been quite some time since she hunted, but she didn't care. She took the blade to her leg, the whole thing going in, almost unable to pull it out.  
The blood gushed everywhere, she was in a puddle of it. It was filthy blood, she wanted it out of her. Why was she made? A half-breed, not alive or dead! She was a fucking impurity, a blemish on the face of the earth. She ripped at the naked skin all over her body, cutting her legs, her stomach, her arms, her breasts. Anything she could reach.  
She could feel her body growing weak from blood loss, she could see black. She started to half sing, half scream, the words of the song, through her sobbing.  
"I asked you please to leave my heart,  
But you refused to go!  
I can't take this pain much longer!  
You insist on teaching me what I already know,  
Absence made this heart grow fonder"  
She heard movement in her house, heard a banging on the bathroom door. Then, she was out like a candle. 


	14. Jordan? Who the Fuck?

A/N: I own none of the songs, or charaters, i write about. unless i say i wrote them lol.  
I OWN JORDAN AND ELLE! NO USING THEIR NAMES Z/  
Elle woke up, and she was cocooned in her favorite blanket, a warm fuzzy orange Longhorns blanket. She smelled a scent she hadn't smelled before, it was intoxicating, it came slightly from her blanket, but more from behind her head. Elle quickly found that she couldnt move out of the blanket, and could feel bandages wrapped around her like a mummy.  
She tilted her head back, and saw the boy again. Elle screamed again, and quickly sat up, considering hopping away in her cocoon, wondering how far she could get. She fell off her couch and whimpered into the carpet.  
"Don't freak out!" the boy said, picking her up and unwrapping her. Elle automatically shivered against his cold body. Her eyes widened. He was a full vampire, whoever he was.  
"Wh...Who are you?" she stammered nervously, pulling on a tee shirt and some sweat pants over her bandages.  
"Jordan." he said, staring at her.  
"Why didn't you drink me?" she said, curious.  
"Too pretty to waste." he said, grinning sheepishly. "To be honest, I've been watching you. I'm rather... obsessed with you"  
Just then, Elle heard multiple growls, she could smell all the Cullen's she loved but Esme, who probably stayed behind with Leah to watch Nessie. Then, she smelled a scent she thought she wouldn't smell for another hundred years. Alistair!  
"Father!" she called out, backing slowly away from the vampire who called himself Jordan. Both Carlisle and Alistair answered this call by bursting into her house, a second door was taken off its hinges. Elle was stricken by the vampire's good looks and scent, she found herself pulled to him like a magnet, she wanted to be near him all of a sudden.  
Edward and Jasper both hissed, bursting into the house, snarling. "Don't fall for his trap, Elle!" Edward yelled. There was loud sounds, but all Elle could see was Jordan. Until the most appealing scent in the world to her hit her nostrils, burning at her brain. She blinked, turning and seeing Jacob.  
She ran to him, crouching protectively in front of him.  
"Oh, yes, the pup you love. Forgot that love could overcome my abilities. Oh, well, guess I'll just have to kill him!" Jordan mocked, baring his teeth. He jumped over Edward, Carlisle, Alistair, Jasper, and Elle. She gasped, as he grabbed Jacob, backing away to a wall, cracking his neck, making Jake go unconcious. His teeth were dangerously close to Jake's neck, Elle knew that venom would kill a werewolf. "Anyone comes near me, besides that beautiful being, and I'll kill him"  
"I'll come with you!" she yelled, walking towards him. "I'll do whatever you want just, please, don't hurt him!" she begged.  
Suddenly, an arm burst through the wall, and Emmett yanked Jordan through it. Elle worked to free Jake while Jordan was distracted, carrying him away and handing him to Alistair "KEEP HIM SAFE!" she shouted, jumping through the hole in her wall, seeing Emmett and Jordan going fist to fist, strike for strike. Though he was attacking with brute force, Elle could sense that Jordan was much smarter than that, and could outwit Emmett easily. She walked to him, staring at him. He and Emmett stopped fighting at the same time.  
"I save you from bleeding to death in a bathroom, and this is how you thank me?" he whispered quietly, like he meant for only her to hear, though with vampires around it was inevitable they would hear it too. She sighed, looking down, and felt him get closer, eliciting growls from everyone around.  
Elle felt his charm leaving her, and she looked at Bella gratefully. Bella simply nodded. Edward had come out, and stood beside her protectively, holding her hand. Rosalie was crouched, as Elle now realized, right behind her, ready to pounce like a snake. This reminded Elle of her thirst, snake was her favorite. She shook off the distraction, her eyes meeting Jordan's gaze. "I'll leave you, for now." he said quietly, turning and walking away.  
"Who the HELL was that?" Bella and Rosalie asked in unison, staring at Elle.  
"He said his name was Jordan." Elle offered, walked back into her house, ignoring the pain coming from her entire body. Alice's visions had yet again saved her, Elle hugged her gently. She saw Jake was still out cold, then it hit her nostrils, her mouth started to water. 'Jordan' had not cleaned the blood from her bathroom. Elle walked into it, instincts starting to take over, staring at the blood on the floor, the razorblade laying on the ground.  
She heard Jasper hiss, and knew he could feel her thirst. Edward could hear her instinctive primal thoughts, but she didn't care. The bloodlust was taking over her. "GET JAKE OUT!" she screamed, running out the back of her house and into the forest, searching for anything with a pulse. She smelled a werewolf and cursed loudly, trying to keep herself in check. She cursed Washington for not having any good snakes, like the South did.  
Elle found a moose, and as unappealing as it was, she leapt onto its back, ripping at its throat like a beast and draining it until it stopped resisting, until its heart stopped beating. She got off of it, wiping her mouth, staring at the auburn-sand colored wolf in front of her. She knew it was Jake. She looked away, disappointed in herself. "I should be able to control myself." she whispered, eyes full of tears.  
Jake phased back human, and he was naked. Elle's eyes widened, and she turned away. It was bigger than she had seen in her dreams. A blush came to her cheeks, and she thought of something else, anything else. Not his sculpted, tanned body, or his larger-than-expected package. She thought of her hunt, when she heard him clear his throat. She turned back around, and he had pulled on clothing.  
"Sorry." he said quietly. She smiled.  
"It's fine. I have to clean." she said quietly, turnign and walking back towards her house slowly. He walked beside her, watching the trees carefully. Then, her heart skipped a beat as he reached out and touched her hand.  
"Don't go off alone again, okay? He," Jake growled slightly, obviously showing signs of distaste in remembering the boy, "could still be here"  
Elle nodded, squeezing his hand. "Intuitive shapeshifter!" the now-familiar voice mocked. "I beat you once before, I can beat you again. Now that all your friends have gone, it should be simple"  
Elle couldn't pick out which direction the voice was coming from, she knew it was part of his talent. Then, he was behind her, his lips at the nape of her neck. She gasped as the cold touched her, and Jake phased.

OOOOOOOOOOOOH! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! you dont know, cus i dont either! hehe! 


	15. Seriously? Who is this Jordan dude!

(random short story by my bestie Brittania {a.k.a alec/kai} Edward walks up to Jasper one day with a muffin. Jasper says "Does it have bella?" "No" Edward replies. Jasper flips out, running around ripping his hair out and screaming "BELLA! I NEED BELLA"  
also: i open my purse, and touch my pad, and i -JIZZ- -IN- -MEH- -PANTS-! i open the window and the breeze hits meh and I -JIZZ- -IN- -MEH- -PANTS)  
Elle ignored the tingling sensation that told her she LIKED his lips on her neck. She turned, smacking him in the face. He chuckled, staring at the wolf. "Come on, pup, you really think YOU can take ME?!" he said, tauntingly. A growl formed on Jake's lips, and he launched himself at Jordan. Jordan pulled Elle infront of himself at the last second.  
Elle hissed, tearing his arm off of her angrily, almost ripping his arm clean off from the elbow down. It hung sickeningly, flesh torn open. He crouch menacingly, growling lowly. Elle punted him in the skull, holding her own easily, protecting Jake. She tore at Jordan, and he tore back at her, but she noticed it was at her clothing and bandages, not to hurt. She gasped, as she stood before Jacob and Jordan, fully nude, the sickening cuts visible on every inch of her skin. Jacob yelped, as if he himself were in pain.  
Then, Elle hissed. She was BLEEDING in front of a vampire she hardly knew or trusted. He hadn't killed her once, but he may not be able to control it this time. She could smell Edward and Alistair, but they were alone. Running as fast as they could to protect her no doubt. She gasped, as Jordan's lips touched one of the open cuts, on her right breast. She kicked him in the nuts, hard, but he latched onto her breast like a baby, and she screamed in pain. Jake was trying to get him off, but he had locked on. He was sucking out what little blood she had left.  
"IT BURNS!" She whimpered in pain. Alistair ripped Jordan from her, he fled quicker than Elle had ever seen a vampire run.  
"It's your blood that will keep me strong, Elle!" he yelled from a distance.  
She screamed in agony, the burn creeping all over her body, worse than what the water had done to her. She could see Alistair sucking it out, but GOD it had reached her heart! "It's in my heart already... Give up." she murmured, passing out.  
She woke in the Cullen's house, wrapped in bandages, in a white room, attached to machines. She sat up, and automatically regretted it, as some tubes ripped out of her skin, but were stuck in the bandages. She lay back down, just noticing Carlisle and Alistair. "Hello, fathers. Three deaths in one day, more than I've experienced in the last hundred years, who would have thunk it?" She mustered with a laugh.  
Carlisle smiled, brushing her locks out of her eyes. Jake walked in the room, fuming mad. "We couldn't find-" He cut off, seeing her awake, and walked to her bedside. She grabbed his hand, kissing each individual knuckle.  
"Calm down." She murmured, putting his hand on her cheek.  
He sighed, looking more calm, and kissed her forehead. "I can't calm down, he won't leave you alone!" he said quietly.  
Edward walked in, and shook his head at Jacob. "He was long gone, I'd have to be an amazing tracker to find him. Who knows when he'll come back"

Three weeks later, no one had seen the stalker. Elle had gone outside on her own, it was now heating up, being near March. She got in her car, going to school. Everything was normal that day, until she smelled that intoxicating scent during lunch. She was eating ravioli and drinking coca-cola when she smelled it. Elle's eyes snapped open, and she raised her head, looking up into the eyes of Jordan. "Is this seat taken?" his smooth voice inquired. He could see it wasnt, and he sat down - right beside her!  
"What are you doing here?" she whispered, to fast for human ears, while picking at her salad.  
"I go to school here. What class do you have next? I can probably walk you," he offered "Unless you have any... problem with that?" he raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at all the staring girls.  
"Sure, I have Algebra Two." she said, loudly enough for a human to understand.  
"Good, so do I!" He said, grinning. The bell rang, and he threw away her leftover food after asking, holding her hand gently and walking her to Algebra Two. She didn't want to start a fight, not in a room full of humans. He knew it, and he took advantage of it.

After school, Elle saw him leaning against her new car, or rather OLD (a navy blue '65 mustang with white rally stripes, a beat up clunker {or so it seemed, it was turbo-charged, however.}) watching the school doors for her. She gasped, and walked up to him, leaning in to look like she was kissing him on the cheek, but quickly whispering in his ear, "What the FUCK do you think you're doing"  
"Such language!" He said, bemused. "I was wondering, if you would like to go to the movies, or out to dinner, in Port Angeles?" he invited, smiling so intoxicatingly she nearly said yes.  
"Sorry, I'm busy." She said. He backed away from her car, and she drove to the Cullen's. "He was at school!" she said to Jake and Edward, sighing. She hadn't even thought to ask how or why Alistair came back. "He made me eat lunch with him, and walk to class with him, so I would look normal, instead of like a girl who turned down the 'hottest guy' in school"  
Edward chuckled, while Jake cracked his knuckles, his nostrils flaring. She bit her lip, and Edward laughed. Elle knew he could hear how sexy she thought it was when Jake got so angry, but a glare from her silenced him.  
"What?" Jake asked, looking from Edward to Elle and back again. Elle stared down Edward, and he burst into laughter again.  
"She thinks you're sexiest when you're riled up!" Edward teased, sticking his tongue out at Elle. She'd never seen that side of him before, it caught her off-guard. Jake smiled, looking at a now-blushing, fuming mad Elle.  
"I think you're pretty damn sexy when you're mad too, Elle." He replied, as if she'd said it just for him to hear. Elle leaned in, and looked lustfully into his eyes, hypnotizing him, turning him on more than he knew possible. Her soft, pink lips were inches from his own. Then, she turned her head, and kissed his cheek, laughing. Nessie came in the room at that moment.  
"Why is everyone laughing?" She asked, dragging her mother in by the hand. Bella took one look at Jake, and burst into laughter. Nessie stared in confusion at Bella. "You know the joke too? No fair!" she said. "Tell me"  
"You'll understand when you're older, Renesmee." Bella promised, picking Ness up and bouncing her on her hip. Elle snickered, turning and walking into the front room, where Rosalie flipped disinterestedly through channels.  
"ESPN!" Elle, Jake, and Emmett shouted at the same time, when Rose flipped to one channel. Elle jumped over top of the couch, as did Emmett, sinking in on either side of Rosalie to watch T.V.

Elle was glad it was Saturday, that meant no Jordan. It was now mid-April. Still, nothing eventful had happened with Jacob but a couple kisses. She sighed, laying down in the clearing. Then, she smelled him. "Exactly what are you doing here?" she demanded, sitting up.  
"Well, I'm here to see the most beautiful girl in the world, of course," he said invitingly, with a wink. "I couldn't go without seeing you all weekend, now could I?" he whispered in her ear, nipping at it gently. She shuddered, but in excitement not fear. He made her skin crawl, in more than one way.  
"Go! Get out of here!" She said, standing up and backing away from him, walking towards the house. She just needed to be close enough for Edward to hear her thoughts. Then, Jordan grabbed her waist, pulling her to him.  
"You don't mean that." He murmured, kissing her cheek, breathing his spell-binding breath on her face, his lips hovering above hers. "I haven't tasted your lips yet, but I'm sure they will be my sweetest taste." he whispered faintly, kissing her. She tried to push him away, but his arms locked around her like iron walls. She knew he would get bored eventually, and just stiffened, not moving at all.  
Jake watched as Jordan kissed Elle. She didn't fight him, why didn't she!  
"She figured he would stop if she didn't move." Edward said. "He won't"  
Jordan kissed her roughly, hands in her hair, trying to force something out of her. Finally, she squiggled away, hissing. "Stay away! I MEAN IT!" she said lowly, threateningly, turning and running as fast as she could. She felt warm arms grabbing her, smelled Jacob, and wrapped her arms around him, looking into his brown eyes. "Sorry, I must smell horrible!" She said, knowing they had seen. Jake bent down, kissing her gently, holding her like she was a porcelain doll.

okay so Jordan's being a fucking mouth rapist, like what the hell? LOL tune in for the next exciting installment, kiddies! =)  
you flame me, I KEEL YOU! XD hit the review button down there, then check all four of those pretty boxes, then youll have added me and my story to ur faves and subscriptions!  
ill start passing out cookies for realz! lol chocolate chip? oatmeal? sugar? fortune? whatever you like just review XDXDXD im a review ho ill do anything ;) jkjkjk i only do that for Zane Matthews. XP i love him :D okay thats enough A/N for now FLAME=KEEL!KEEL!KEEL! XDXDXD now review. review. review. OMG REVIEW!  
thanks to my lovely readers for making me feel semi-good about this crap i call writing! XD 


	16. Caius? WTF? wow!

**Random short stories… Then the real thing you are all waiting for, at least I assume you are waiting for =) (many of these are inside jokes with my mocospace friends…)**

**Bella: THERE'S A BEAR IN MY OATMEAL! CHARLIE, GET THE PEPPER SPRAY!**

**Emmett: Awww, dammit! You got oatmeal in my bear!**

**(song time!)**

**-Rose walks in, hearing screaming-**

**Emmett: See Rosalie from across the room, She fake breathes, and her boobs move and I –JIZZ- IN MY PANTS!**

**Bella: Horny toads eff Rose, they are so horny, they are corny, RAISINS make them randy, they like sex and candy! –Emmett growls-**

**Emmett: What toads? I'll kill them!**

**Rose: Horny rams try to eff my hands, but I run away into my happy place, where rams are gay and don't like meh! (but they like Emmett, they'd tap that! ;))**

**Jasper: Stupid Unicorn, Get some Fukn Porn!**

**Edward: ZOMFG! WTF? You people are insane!**

**-Jasper's eyes dart wildly as he stares at Bella, then he runs out of the room-**

**END SCENE! Now, on with this Jordan fellow! Thanks to my two new reviewers, Mandy and Lecia!3**

**And remember: You flame me, I KEEL you –darty eyes, retreating!-**

**///////**

"**At least in Forks, there are April flowers…" Elle said to herself, remembering how South Texas hardly ever got any rain.**

"**Yeah, and every other month, too!" That now familiar voice said, chuckling slightly.**

**Elle sighed, turning around in the pouring rain and looking at Jordan dead in the eye. She and Jake still weren't together, and a strange part of her actually considering going out with this Jordan. If he wasn't such a forceful, conceited man, she probably would. But he was, and all he really did was constantly fray her nerves. Plus, she didn't want a stalker-boyfriend. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, forcing a smile.**

**If Jake wanted her, he'd have asked her out or something, right? "Yes you can, you can go with me to prom." he said, smiling.**

"**I don't like to dance." She lied.**

"**You dance around all the time, especially in the clearing." he whispered erotically in her ear, he whispered erotically in her ear, making her heart race.**

"**I'm going to be out of town then." She lied again, getting in her car. He slid in before her, forcing her to sit in his lap. Her boss came out of the pub, seeing the guy harassing her. "I'm fine, Ern." She said, starting her car and acting normally. "Get out, please." She said, and Jordan adhered to her request. She took off towards the Cullen's house, but she quickly noticed a lime-green GTO behind her.**

**Elle pushed her engine as fast as it would go, racing to the Cullen's house, but as usual he was too fast for her. He cut her off, and she swerved around him, nearly crashing into trees. She overcorrected, but her car miraculously didn't flip. She saw a red Rabbit driving towards her quickly, heard its engines roar, then heard the CRASH, as he drove directly into Jordan's car.**

"**JAKE!" she screamed, getting out of her car. She saw it was Edward, and knew it was a distraction. Elle quickly got back in her car, knowing Edward would be unharmed, and drove for the house. She gasped as she ran in, seeing a man with white-blonde hair standing in the room. She recognized him automatically. Caius, of the Volturi!**

**/////////**

**dundundun! why the crap is a Volturi member there? who knows! tune in next time and find out!**

**flame = keel.**

**THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN! =)**

**oh btw I swear to god true story!**

**I got mad because my soccer team (Chelsea, who won by the way) was losing, so I threw my remote at the wall and it broke. I was high on cold meds (im still sick! going to the docs tomorrow at 8 am, what a treat!) so when it didn't fix, I threw it out my window, and then I swear to god a shiny silver Volvo HIT IT! I was like OMEC HE KILLED MY REMOTE! and I liked it ;) =)**

**okay nuff said**

**cookies for LECIA MANDYSOMEONE sarahamanda and madameXblack**

**thanks for reading, and double thanks for the reviews! triple thanks to the subscribers/favoriters! lol!**

**Karley, I gotta say your points were valid**

im just wondering what she does for a living that would allow her enough money for this stuff.

**I was getting there. Its written like a novel I cant possibly cover every detail in every chapter to every persons liking. stephenie meyer didn't even do so!** there and also, the cullens work hard not to show all of the _EXTREAMLY_ expensive cars they have ***not true, bella was allowed to drive around in that car in breaking dawn, which freaked people out, Edward used an Aston martin to take bella to prom, he has a shiny silver Volvo, which they say is RARE at that school, and alice has a Porsche and rose a bmw. hows that for working not to show em off?** i dont think they'd appreciate her flouncing hers like a peacock** she doesn't live by rules in the beginning either.** and it all just seems out of character. like i think edward would have approached the hunting trip with more caution and sent someone with them too **he didn't do so in breaking dawn????** and where is bella?** are you serious im supposed to write about EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER? because that seems… impossible? its from her point of view, I integrate people in, and elle and bella aren't exactly tight yet.** and elle just seems to perfect **ermmm, all vampires are too perfect. Rosalie is, so is alice and Edward. you aren't complaining about them in twilight now are you?** You should add some flaws to her _adn_ stuff **VAMPIRE!**. she just seems unrealistic and then it makes it annoying to read** then don't? im sorry? im doing the best I can, if you keep reading im sure itll get better, I just sit down and write this junk im not exactly perfect im no stephenie meyer and even shes not perfect. jk rowling is the closest to perfect since jrr Tolkien. **and im just wondering why she always _conviently_ has stuff she needs. Rope, sparkler, how did jacob get his backpack if she had done a sneak suprise on him, dragged him out and into HER car? **read in context, I said she was going hiking (or meant to my comp freezes a lot) and then she TOLD HIM to GRAB HIS BAG?** there are alot of stuff here that look like they're trying to make her perfect and it just offsets the story **I never tried to make her look perfect**. id tune it down some **im not you**. also the thing about imprinting ... Jacob is basically made for nessie now and its annoying to read how she comes her e all of a sudden and he's all, I _MSUT_ BE WITH YOU AND NOT THE GIRL I AM IMPRINTED ON!** he has turmoil about it first off, and secondly im trying some new things. get over it its not the saga! and im seeing the rules I can break on imprinting. sorry this annoys you, just don't read it?** The story is just annoyingly unrealistic** okay then**. _aalso _she just out puts everyone. shes faster than edward,**shes like almost a century old** jacob thinks he has also imprinted on her** yeah that's the whole point of the story?**... and where is alice _emmeet_ rosalie and bella and esme and carlisle? okay not Carlisle. but yeah...but continue the story. **seriously you hate everything I wrote but you want more?**

**proof read before submitting reviews =) (italicized incorrectly spelled words)**

**and remember kiddos, like Karley, you flame me, I keel you!**

**constructive criticism is one thing. saying its annoying and practically telling me not to write, then saying but keep writing, lets see you do a better job. Buh-bye kiddos!**


	17. ERNIE! EDWARD CHARLES? JESSICA? POR QUE?

RANDOM STORY TIME!

Jasper sat there, head in his hands, rocking back and forth like a mad man.  
he had to think of something else, anything else! Before Edward got back! It had turned him on so much... He burst into rap, to recall this, like a crappy musical!  
"See bella bleeding on the floor,  
my bloodlust takes over and i need more  
had to bolt for the door  
when i jizzed in my pants!"

On to the story!

Thanks Lecia and Mandy! Cookies for you! XD

BTW I meant to put showers not flowers, I was half-dead yesterday sorry!

**Now, on to your story!**

**Caius paced back and forth in the Cullen's house.**** He understood their problem, but he didn't see anything he could do about it, really. Caius was in wonder that girl had stayed **_**hidden**_** from the ****Volturi**** so damn long! They were the Volturi, for Christ's sakes!**

"**We were informed of your… Situation, in Volterra. As much as I would love to help you Carlisle, my dear friend, I see nothing we can do. The boy is incredibly talented. We can't even track him! You may, of course, tell him that the Volturi would love to have him in Italy… If what he really wants is Elle, I suggest you give her to him, to keep yourselves from danger." Caius said. This elicited many angry growls and hisses from the Cullen's.**

"**That's not an option, dear friend." Carlisle said, trying to calm the rest.**

"**Well, I must take my leave." Caius said, bowing to Carlisle and dismissing himself.**

_**Big help he was! **_**Elle thought snorting, and Edward chuckled slightly. She grinned sheepishly at him. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.**

"**The kid who was with ya earlier is here, Elle. And he's bein' weird. Starin' at some baby like it's food, it's kinda creepin' me out, can ya come take care of him?" Ernie said into her ear. Elle gasped. She pulled out her SSC, taking off down the street as fast as her car would go. Elle heard Edward's Volvo behind her, and Alice's Porsche too. She got to the bar first, getting out of the car and walking up quietly to them, not wanting to scare the baby. She saw the bundle in his arms.**

"**No!" she said quietly, trying not to make the baby cry.**

"**It's not what it looks like!" Jordan whispered.**

"**Then give me it." Elle said quietly. She felt Edward and Alice stiffen behind her, but she didn't care. Elle slowly walked up to him, extending her arms. Jordan handed her the little baby, wrapped in its little white blanket, gently and with no struggle, and she looked into its blue eyes. The little baby smiled up at her, kicking its feet around gently. She held it close, smiling, falling in love with it automatically. Then, she walked into the bar. "Ernie, please let me borrow your baby seat?" She pleaded.**

"**Ya know I can't say no to you, darlin'" the old man replied, tipping his hat. Ernie had kept that seat, it was supposed to be his grandson's, but he died five days after he was born. Elle grabbed it, putting it in her car and placing the baby in it. She smiled as it giggled, buckling him in and driving slowly back to the Cullen's house.**

**She walked in with the baby in her arms three hours later, it was asleep. Elle handed it silently to Carlisle, asking Alistair where her crib and rocking chair were. Bella had already brought the crib and rocking chair she had used for Nessie out, and put them into Elle's room. "Can we keep it?" Elle looked pleadingly at Carlisle.**

"**I think it's a human…" Carlisle said, looking at her. **

"**Is that so?" Jordan asked, walking in the back door. Edward stared at him, and Elle crouched in front of the baby, careful not to growl. "It's actually a hybrid. My baby. He was just born, actually. To Elle, actually!" He said, winking at Elle, causing Jacob to growl lowly. The baby started to cry. Elle held him, soothing him automatically, as many of the vampires, especially Alistair, crouched, ready to strike Jordan. Jake got distracted by her care, for the love she had for this child already.**

"**Touchy, touchy!" he mocked.**

"**Watch yourself, boy!" Jasper threatened.**

"**Okay, he was born to some human. To some girl visiting her parents, Jessica I think it was? She was annoying and MY GOD that laugh, but I didn't want to kill my baby. Damn, she screamed during sex too! Grated against my ears! She was pretty good in bed, pretty kinky." he winked. "She died though. Pity, eh?" He laughed.**

**Bella hissed, lunging at him. He dodged her with ease. Elle glared at Jordan. "It's my baby now. Leave." She said quietly.**

"**Fine, Don't really want it anyway. You can name him, I don't care. I was gonna dump him somewhere anyway." Jordan said, turning. Elle handed the baby to Jake, walking to Jordan and spitting in his face.**

"**You make me sick!" she said lowly. He laughed, leaving.**

**Elle turned, seeing Rose holding the baby, kissing his nose, giggling and grinning. It brought a smile to her face. "Rose, you can name him." she whispered. Rose's eyes widened.**

"**Edward Charles Cullen. If that's alright with everyone?" she asked.**

"**I love it!" Elle said, grinning sincerely. She knew those were popular names in 1925, the last year Rose was human. She'd probably wanted to name a baby that, if she'd ever had one. Elle let her play with the baby, and commenced in baby-proofing the entire house. Ernie called her cellphone again, and she picked it up on the third ring. "Yello?" she asked, chuckling.**

"**If you want your boss to live, come to the bar. ALONE!" Jordan threatened. Elle's heart stopped.**

**//////////**

**WOAH! a baby, and now he's holding an innocent old man captive? WHAT THE HECK?!**

**AND HE KILLED JESSICA! (which is totally cool, cus my friends ex looks and acts just like that girl in the movie, and I do not like her. plus jess is a BIATCH! :P)**

**review, and thanks to my loyal reviewers! sarah, mandy, and lecia! love yall!**

**This plot just gets more and more complicated. I'm makin a frikkin soap now!**


	18. she said what! and OMG MIKE!

ADDY MY SECRET VAMPIRIC LOVAH! THANKS FOR THE FAVORITE!

okay, no special stories for now. too dirty for this. otay? sorry kiddies! thanks for the review mandy and sarah! thanks to mandy for the bangin' idea!

**on to the show!:**

**Jordan laughed. "Not really, just wanted an attention grabber. I was wondering if you'd go out with me? Ernie went home. But, hey, there's some innocent drunk human here. He needs a ride." he chuckled, and she knew what he was thinking. Elle heard him put the phone down, heard nothing. He came back o the phone a couple minutes later. "I hope no one misses him. He was talking about Jessica, some loser he is! Apparently, she was his fiancé and left him. What a whore!" He laughed and she heard a click.**

"**Hello?" she said. She got in the Volvo with Edward and Bella, driving to the pub, even though it was now five in the morning. She saw the doors locked, and smelled it. Dead human. She walked in, Bella behind her. Bella gasped as she saw Mike Newton's mangled body on the ground. He looked like he'd been attacked by a wild animal. Bella covered her hand with her mouth, walking out. **_**Mike Newton?**_** A nod from Edward confirmed what she thought. **_**Two people dead in the same day, is he trying to get us killed by the Volturi?**_

"**I don't know." Edward said. "Possibly."**

**//////////**

**Graduation rolled by, the day came. She went to Jacob's graduation instead of her own, choosing to have the diploma mailed to her instead. She hadn't gotten valedictorian this year, it had gone to Jordan. She kissed Jake after he threw his hat in the air, then melted into the crowd, letting his family and friends be with him. But not before she heard him say "I love you!" to her. Her heart nearly stopped.**

**///////////////////////**

**Elle woke up, it was July 3, the sun was out, and Edward the Third looked like a toddler already, though only two-and-a-half months old. She smiled at him, jumping on top of her to wake her up. "Mama!" he shouted, shaking her gently, pulling her covers up. Elle laughed, sitting up. He grabbed her hand, pulling her out of bed and running to her closet. "Pick a pretty dress!" he commanded.**

**Elle changed into a red cocktail dress with lace trim, and let E.T. (his new nickname) drag her down the stairs. She gasped as she saw the big breakfast laid out on the table. Everything you could ever want for breakfast was all there. Elle smiled. She knew it was for Jake's birthday, she had gotten up to make it herself. Esme had agreed not to tell, and put it on the table.**

**Nonetheless, Jake kissed her on the cheek, smiling at her and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you. You look amazing, so does the food." he said, then pulled out a seat for her. Elle shot a glare at Esme, who shrugged. Elle squeezed E.T's hand, and sat down with him in her lap.**

"**What do you want to eat?" she offered him bacon and he grinned, eating it quickly. He wouldn't eat anything but bacon and frosted flakes for breakfast, she knew all too well. Oh, and pancakes!**

**Esme brought out the pancake-cake Elle had made, that one just for breakfast, with a smile. Elle felt weird, everyone watching her eating. They sang happy birthday, and she sang to ET, smiling. Elle saw Jake watching her from the corner of her eye. She laughed it off, cutting a piece shaped like Mickey Mouse off for her "son", putting butter, powdered sugar, maple syrup, and chocolate syrup on it, using Hershey's kisses for the eyes and nose. His eyes widened, and he ate the piece like a ravenous wolf, no pun intended. Jake and ET ate like crazy, but Elle only had half of a grapefruit.**

**Elle got in her SSC, Jake was driving; she sat with ET in her lap. They were driving out to Port Angeles, for a special lunch she was paying for, regardless of what Jake said. Billy was going to be there, then they'd go to Jake's birthday party, at Elle's house. Alice made Elle let her decorate. She insisted Elle had done to much that day already.**

**////////////**

**Elle turned on the strobe lights, laughing and dancing to Seventeen Forever by Metro Station with Jacob. ET had gone to bed, and they were having a party for Jacob. Leah, Seth, Sam, and many of the other ****Quileute tribe were there. At Elle's house. She'd never get the dog smell out, but that was fine, she practically lived at the Cullen's now.**

**Elle sang the words, but changed it to 19, laughing. He danced with her, twirling her and grinning. They were having a great time, when she had an idea. "Jake, have you ever been drunk?" She whispered in his ear.**

**"No, why?" he asked.**

**"Come on!" she said, pulling him into her kitchen. She'd been taking liquor that people hadn't finished since she got that job, Ernie knew, he said he didn't care so long as no one found out. No one had. Elle had brought them all home the night before the party (having not needed them, and just stored them in the cooler), for the special occasion, and made Jell-o shots with tequila and vodka. Elle also mixed some of them to make them much stronger than before. She handed Jake a shot, and he downed it smiling.**

**Then, Elle took all the beers out in mugs on a tray, setting them on a table.**

**It was getting late, she might as well let the people who stayed so long drink. Most of the parents had left already, she realized smugly. She turned the music down, so the police wouldn't come, and went back in the kitchen, sitting on the counter and drinking a mixture of Sam Adams Boston Lager, Grey Goose, Wild Turkey, and Jose Cuervo. She lost track of how many shots Jake had, and she grabbed his hand before he took another, making him stand up. He seemed sober, and was talking clearly. She cursed, as she smelled Billy coming, hiding the liquor from view, grabbing a chocolate cupcake out of the fridge and handing it to Jake. Billy rolled in, looking at the two of them. Jake had pulled Elle into a kiss, a chocolate cupcake in her hand. Billy cleared his throat, but Jake didn't hear him, just kept kissing Elle. Billy rolled up to Jake, running over his foot with a wheel. Jake yelped, pulling away from Elle and seeing his dad.**

**Elle handed him his cupcake, walking out to the main room and hugging Alice. "The party was awesome!" she said. Alice wrinkled her nose.**

**"Drinking?" she asked. Edward nodded for her. Elle smirked, going back onto the "dancefloor" (her living room with all the furniture cleared out).**

**///////////**

**Jake grabbed Elle's hand. Everyone had gone, except Billy. He needed a ride home from Jake, who was going to be sleeping at Billy's house that night. It was seven in the morning, Billy had fallen asleep in his chair. "Elle, I want you to be my girlfriend, I love you." Jake said.**

**"Jake, I cant…" Elle said.**

**//////////**

**A/N: WOAH WTF?! mike is dead?!**

**I mean wtf, elle said no? shes been bitching and moaning and thinking shes not good enough for him for six months, and he asks her out, and she says no?! WTF?! =)**

**tune in for more! i got an idea of what im gonna write! **

**ty for the subscription, VampireNick009!!!**


	19. tell him what he wants to hear!

**lets just get to the story!**

**JAKES POV:**

**It tore him apart! He said he loved her and she said I can't? Did she like someone else? Then she said, "Let's wait until the morning, and see if you feel the same. Get some sleep." He could hear her choke up, could see her tears. Jake understood, she thought he was just drunk, but he wasn't, he'd wanted her so long!**

**ELLES POV:**

**It hurt so bad, saying it. She wanted to scream she'd be his forever. But she couldn't, not until she was sure it was what he really wanted.**

**/////////**

**Elle saw a Washington number she didn't have saved calling her. She picked up. "Hello?" she asked tentatively. It was three pm, she was glad the person called her, she was going to go to the beach today, it was summer for Christ's sakes! She had definitely not spent enough time on James Beach, or First Beach.**

"**Hey, Elle." Jake's voice said. Her heart stuck in her throat. "We need to talk."**

**Elle hung up, she already knew what was coming. She turned her phone off, getting into a red bikini with black skulls, pulling on her black flip-flops, and a black sarong. It was seventy degrees, but she didn't care. She drove to the Cullen's house, deciding to take Nessie and ET with her, loading the car with toys before she left. She drove them to the beach, laying down stomach first in the sand and letting the sun heat her back. Elle could smell a pup, but she couldn't identify which one. She looked up.**

"**Quil! Hey!" She called out, smiling. He was holding Claire's hand, she was now four, and nodded towards her. She smiled at Elle, having met her at Jacob's party the night before. She was in the cutest pink bathing suit. Nessie took ET to play with Emily's niece, and Quil watched them. Elle flipped over onto her back, not realizing she fell asleep until she felt the sand burying her. She opened her eyes, and saw ET, Nessie, Claire, and even Quil working quickly to bury her.**

"**Sorry, sorry!" Quil said, still covering her legs. She understood, Claire wanted to, he had to. ET laughed, putting sand in Elle's open mouth. She spit it out, popping out of the sand and laughing. Sand covered her, and she chased a laughing Nessie around for a while, then chased the other kids. Finally, the sun started to set. "Time to go home, Claire!" Quil said, grabbing her hand. Claire frowned, but let him take her anyway. Elle was sad to see her go. **

**JAKES POV: Jake never got to sleep, his head was pounding, his throat felt like cotton, he felt like shit, threw up a couple times. But the one thing on his mind was Elle. His dad wouldn't let him sleep, like he wanted. Billy made him do work around the house, to teach him a lesson. He called Elle at three, hoping she would be awake. He was going to tell her all the things he'd been wanting to tell her, that he did want her, even sober. He'd finally gotten closure, made his choice! He called, but she hung up. He called back, and it went straight to voicemail. He left 23 messages.**

**Quil came later that night, around 6. He told her where Elle was. Jake took off running, he wouldn't let her go, he couldn't!**

**ELLES POV:**

**Elle loaded up the towels, and other various toys (shovels, other sand castle making devices) into the car, then the kids themselves. She washed off in the water, then wrapped her sarong around herself. Then, she saw Jake.**

**He walked towards her, and she knew she was wrong to hang up on him, from the look on his face. "Quil told me you were here..." he said quietly.**

**"I'm sorry I hung up, I figured you were going to tell me that you didnt want me again..." She saw him looking at Nessie in the car. Her new mini-van, actually. She turned her phone back on.**

**"You were wrong." Jake said, reaching out for Elle's hand. He kissed her gently, squeezing her hand. Then, all too soon, the kiss was over. "Will you be my girlfriend?"**

**"YES!" Elle said, hugging him tight. Then, her phone beeped. She read it. "TWENTY-THREE? You stalker!" she teased, kissing him.**

**/////////////////////**

**kinda short, I know ive been lacking on the dialogue lately, im just mostly getting thru the days until something actually happens between jake and elle;). or Jordan does something insane again. uneventful huh? thanks sarah for the review, and mandy for the author subscription! cookies! XD**

**im glad to have got u thru the snow mandy but ur so lucky to have it! and im glad to have killed jessica and mike. next up... youll have to find out! XD double cookies for mandy!**


	20. At last, sweet lovin! and, kidnap!

**and it's a killkillkillin time!**

**story time! enjoy it, kiddies! this is just for you mandy I would normally not pump out three chapters in one day, cus I just sit down and write these things. hope u enjoy it. may try a fourth depending on how this one ends but I am WIPED!**

"**It was a horrible accident; the bodies were scorched so badly it was impossible to get any identification." Charlie Swan said, through the TV screen. Angela Weber and Eric Yorkie were the victims. Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley had gone missing the week before. Bella shook her head.**

"**He's out of control! He's killed eight people, all of them were MY FRIENDS!" Bella said.**

"**Maybe he's obsessed with you?" Jake said to Bella, holding Elle's hand.**

**Bella looked to Elle. "Or her… Trying to get to her through me?"**

"**Maybe." Edward said.**

**Elle picked up ET. He had chosen not to talk, he could communicate telepathically. He was scared that his father was evil. Elle assured him that Jordan was only misled. Then, Jordan walked in the Cullen's door. Edward stared at him. Elle stood up, walking towards him. "Is that…" Jordan stared at the beautiful little boy, with his platinum blonde curls. The dimples on ET's face appeared as he grinned, his blue eyes twinkling.**

**Elle nodded. Jordan reached out to touch his hair, smiling at him. "I'm your daddy." He said quietly.**

**ET laughed. "I know!" he said. Jordan looked simply aghast.**

"**He…" Elle nodded again. Jordan turned and left.**

"**What the?" Elle and Jake said at the same time. Then, Jake laughed, kissing her softly. They still hadn't slept together, and it had been two months. He was nervous, and didn't want her to think that was all he cared about. But it was September fourth, and he took her to an expensive restaurant. Got her a promise ring, with her birthstone, sapphire. She wasn't sure when her birthday was, Alistair didn't know. He only knew it was in September.**

**Jake kissed her gently across the table. She had convinced the manager to bring them a bottle of champagne, men were too easy to convince. They drank and ate, and then went to the hotel room Jake had rented. It had one bed, and it was for them. Elle was ready, and so was Jake. They were kissing, and he pulled her black dress up over her head, his hands running along her bare skin, mouth taking in her erect nipple.**

**Elle pushed him down on the bed, straddling him, kissing his neck, feeling him getting hard under her. She got off of him, taking off his dress pants so they wouldn't get wet. Then, he pulled her underwear off, and started to move his tongue in circles around her clitoris. She took him in her mouth, and did the same to his head. After nearly an hour of foreplay, driving Elle and Jake both insane, he slid in her, and both gasped.**

"**You're so tight." Jacob said.**

"**You're so big!" Elle retorted, a moan overcoming her. He started to thrust in and out, and she was nearly screaming, her walls growing tighter around him.**

**Her phone went off, and she wanted to ignore it, but it was Alice calling. She knew the ringer. Alice was watching her son, she had to make sure he was okay. Jake came inside her, and Elle came with him, everything going black for a second, Elle's fingers clawing into his back. Oh, yes, this was better than she imagined. It was his third orgasm, and her seventh. Not counting the foreplay. The phone stopped ringing.**

"**Shit." Elle said. The phone rang again, and Elle jumped up to answer it. Alice didn't wait for her to speak, just started frantically screeching.**

"**What?" Elle asked, unsure of what Alice said. It couldn't be, she must have heard wrong.**

"**ET is gone!" Alice shrieked into the phone, again.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!" Elle yelled, pulling her clothes on quickly. Jake stared at her, pulling his pants back on. She shook her head, and he took them back off. "PHASE!" she yelled at Jake, ripping the frilly skirt off her dress, transforming it into a micro-mini dress Jake found irresistible, but had to resist for now. He called and checked out, opening the window, putting his clothes on the band around his leg, phasing, and jumping out, running after Elle. She was fast, but he found himself able to keep up for once.**

**She explained to Jake as they were running. "Jordan kidnapped him, said he just wanted to hold him, but then he took off too fast! Who knows where he is? I can trace ET though, I hope…"**

**///////////////////**

**A/N: WHAT THE HELL?! DAMN YOU JORDAN!**

**ill update sometime this week, idk when. I wanna get off the comp now. bye mandy, sarah, vampire, lecia, kay, zane, and addy!! hope you enjoyed it! love yall! thanks to all my readers!**


	21. Decode

_**lasagna crab and spaghetti lobster!**_

_**on to the story.**_

**Elle ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding faster than it ever had before.**

_How can I decide what's right _

_when you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_all the time._

_Kidnapped._

_**The child she'd kept for so many months, practically raised! She considered him her own child! How could Jordan do this?**_

**She kept running, not knowing where her feet were taking her, she felt pulled towards the way she was running. Elle saw Edward beside her through her tears, didn't care. She pushed her body to the limits, she would have her son back if it killed her.**

**Elle had no idea where she was, she let the instinct in her mind take over. She could feel ET's panicked heartbeat from a mile away, could feel it being moved, knew Jordan was running. Elle sped up, her heart feeling like it would explode.**

_Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
not this time.  
__**NO**__, Not this time_

**Elle could see him, she smelled his blood! She lunged for Jordan's throat, hissing, tearing at the skin.**

**"HE'S MY SON!" Jordan shouted.**

**"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM!" Elle retorted, reaching for **_**her **_**son. Jordan stopped fighting, letting her have him back.**

**"I was wrong. I want to be part of his life." Jordan said, shuffling his feet.**

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

**Elle stared at him. "Excuse me?"**

**"I want to see my son, kinda like partial custody? Monitored visits? Anything. I want him to know **_**ME!**_**"**

**"Fine. Supervised visits. Call beforehand." Elle said, rolling her eyes and walking away with ET.**

**"Dad!" ET said quietly. Elle looked down at him, shocked. "Daddy!" he called out, reaching his arms out. "Hug!"**

**Jordan grinned, and hugged his son gently before letting him go back to Elle. "Daddy, you have to come see me, promise?"**

**"Promise." Jordan said.**

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
__**If you're a man at all.**__  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own._

**Elle walked back to the Cullen's house, putting ET to bed. She didn't like this, not one bit.**

**But she couldnt deny ET the right to see his father, he'd obviously bonded with him. Edward looked at her, laughing. "You don't know, do you?"**

**"What?" Elle asked.**

**"He's bonded to you moreso, it's like you're his birthmother. That's how you were able to find him. He's part of you."**

**Jake smiled, squeezing Elle's hand. "Your room?" he invited, winking playfully. Elle giggled and nodded, pushing the thoughts of what Edward told her far from her mind.**

**////////////////**

**Kinda short, but whatevs. review! **

**IDK what the crap im doing this story is just getting weirder and weirder.**


	22. Bonding

**Jacob kissed Elle passionately, his rough hands pulling her clothes off surprisingly gently. Elle gasped as they caressed her bare skin, his fingers playing with her nipples. As had happened before, he lingered over the cold spot on her breast, and shuddered, thinking of her rape no doubt. He removed his clothes, rubbing his head along her clitoris, growing harder from her moans. He slid into her gently, kissing and nibbling on her lower lip. She moaned with each thrust, her fingers intertwined with his hair.**

**Jake sped up slightly, putting her legs over his shoulders, making her nearly scream, her fingernails now clawing at his skin. Elle bit her lip, and Jake kissed her wildly. Then, when she was about to cum, he stopped, looking her in the eyes. "I love you." He murmured to her.**

**"I love you, too." She whispered back, and he started to rub her clit, slowly thrusting in and out, eliciting moans and gasps from her beautiful pink lips.**

**They came together, and Jacob laid down beside her, holding her in his arms. Both their heartbeats were going crazy. Elle fell asleep in his arms, both still fully naked.**

**////**

**Elle woke up, it was five in the morning. She snuck out of bed, taking a quick shower and pulling on a hoodie and jeans. Elle went downstairs, grabbing an orange and eating it quickly. She heard a knock at the door, and went to it.**

**"I need to talk to you. Privately." Jordan said. She was alone anyway, the Cullen's weren't anywhere in sight. But she followed him to the forest anyway. The cold fog swirled around her, she could hardly see in front of her, even with her hybrid eyes.**

**They reached the dense forest, and Jordan pushed Elle roughly up against a tree. Rain dripped down from the leaves onto her head. He had come and asked her to talk to him**_**, privately. **_**Should have been a hint not to go. Her heartbeat sped up, she cursed it. She loved Jake, but Jordan turned her on for some strange reason. "You don't **_**understand**_** what goes on inside my head, Elle." He whispered, his lips tickling against her ear.**

**She was confused. "So, tell me." she said, calming the feelings inside her.**

**"**_**You**_** are **_**always **_**in my head! I haven't a clue why! I want to be near you, no I **_**have**_** to, or I go mad! I can't stand it, you are all I think about!" he said, seemingly on the brink of snapping, his hands gripping her shoulders more tightly. She could hear her hoodie's sleeve rip on her shoulder, felt the alluring chill of his cold hands on her hot, bare skin. His rapid breathing hit her face, and she was unconciously aware of how close his lips were to hers. Her heart was beating so fast, she was afraid it would pop right out of her chest. Why did she like this?**

**Then, his eyes locked with hers, and the searing pain came back. She felt like something was pulling apart her mind, and she saw black. Elle realized he was the reason her head hurt when she had jumped off the cliff. She bit her lip, keeping her screams in, she didn't want anyone to worry. Elle could handle it. She thought of staring into Jacob's brown eyes.**

**The clawing in her brain finally stopped, and she could see again. Jordan was staring into her eyes. Then, he turned, starting to walk away. Without looking back, he said, "I'll come see Edward later today?" It was rhetorical, he knew Elle would let him see his son. Another chance to be near her, and to see his son. Elle pushed all thoughts of the meeting from her mind, walking back to the Cullen's house. They were all sitting in the living room, awkwardly, waiting.**

**"He's coming to see ET today, I want you all gone. No offense, just for his comfort." Elle said quietly.**

**"We can't let you be alone with him!" Carlisle objected. Esme held his hand, comforting him. Edward stared at Elle.**

**"That's insane!" Bella objected, and a chorus of objections flew at Elle. Edward raised his hand.**

**"She can handle him." He said quietly. Everyone but Jacob cooled off.**

**"I don't want you alone with him, Elle!" he said to her, looking in her eyes.**

**"Jacob, I love you, and I can handle him. I promise." She replied, kissing him gently. He nodded.**

**/////**

**Bella and Edward had left Nessie with Elle, God knows why. ET sat in Elle's lap, watching Spongebob, Nessie at his side. Elle popped a Sour Patch Kid in her mouth, when there was a knock at the door. Nessie jumped up, skipping to the door and opening it. Elle nearly had a heart attack, and scooped up Nessie before the door was fully opened.**

**"Daddy!" ET shouted, squirming in Elle's right arm. He got free, and hugged his father's leg. Jordan bent over, picking him up.**

**"Hey little man!" he smiled.**

**"Watch SpongeBob with mama and me!" ET grinned.**

**Nessie touched Elle's face, showing her that she thought Jordan was nice now. Elle nodded, taking her to the couch and sitting with Nessie in her lap, to make room for Jordan and ET. Jordan spun towards the couch with ET (who was making airplane noises) over his head. He plopped down beside Nessie and Elle, laughing. "You're good with him." Elle admitted, she couldn't help but smile.**

**"I love him." Jordan responded.**

**"I wuv you too, Daddy!" ET said, hugging Jordan around the neck and planting kisses on his cheeks. "Spongebob and Patwick made da clam vewi sad!"**

**"Well, let's see if they can fix it!" He chuckled, hugging his son.**

**/////**

**After six hours of Spongebob, Elle sighed, turning off the TV. "It's 8 o'clock, and if I remember correctly, that's your bedtime ET."**

**"But mama, daddy is here!" he said, starting to cry.**

**"Don't cry, little man! Maybe mama and I can tuck you in?" he offered, smiling.**

**"Yeah!" ET said, grinning again. Elle smiled, letting Nessie turn the TV back on, and scooping up ET. She walked into his new room (one Jake suggested so he and Elle could be alone), placing him in his rocketship bed. She held up four footie-pajama choices: Spiderman, Hulk, Spongebob, and Star Wards. "Yoda!" he said, smiling.**

**"A choice wise, you have made, Young padawan!" Elle said, changing him into his pajamas.**

**"I don't wanna sleep!" ET said, frowning. Jordan pulled a book out of his jacket, smiling at ET. Until 11, Jordan was reading **_**Merchant of Venice**_** by Shakespeare in different voices, Elle playing the girls. ET yawned, and Elle took the book from Jordan, placing the bookmark in it and closing it.**

**"You really need to sleep, now!" Elle said.**

**"Mama, can daddy come back and finish the story tomorrow? Please?" Et begged.**

**"Ask him, honey." Elle said.**

**"Daddy?" ET looked at him.**

**"How could I say no to that? Of course I will little man!" Jordan said. ET grinned, and Jordan tucked him in, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight." He said, walking out the door. Elle hummed until ET fell asleep, then turned the light out, closing the door behind her. She walked into Jordan. "Thank you... so much." He said, leaving. She blinked, confused.**

**Nessie was asleep on the couch, Elle couldn't believe she'd forgotten about her! She picked Nessie up gently, turning off the TV and walking towards Edward and Bella's cabin. **_**If you're having sex, please warn me. I'm coming with Nessie, she fell asleep on the couch.**_

**Edward walked out of the cabin, and Elle handed Nessie to him. **_**It went fine, he didn't attempt to kill me or anything.**_** Edward nodded, and Elle went back to the Cullen's. She laid down on the couch, quickly falling asleep.**

**//////////**

**thanks lecia for the reviw, gave me the idea for this chapter pretty much lol. thanks to the readers :)**

**thats all for now, but tune in for more! same bat place same bat time =)**


	23. Marry me?

**It's been a while since I updated, I apologize! but here it is! ENJOY, my little kiddies!**

**Love ya Carlie and Poppy!**

**CHAPTER 23:**

**Elle smiled at Jake. It was their one-year anniversary, and she was tired of waiting. She pretended to drop her fork, then got down on one knee in front of him. "I know this is so unconventional Jake, but I love you. You mean the world to me. I couldn't see my life without you. Will you marry me?"**

**She looked into his doe-brown eyes, knowing she could look into those eyes every day for all eternity. Then, he shook his head.**

**Jake looked at her, his eyes glazed over, numb-looking. "No. I can't, I'm sorry." He said, getting up and walking away.**

**Elle was knocked back, like a truck had hit her. Had he said no? She replayed the tape in her head, half-expecting him to come back to her with that sheepish grin, she'd hold a grudge until the AMAZING make-up sex that night.**

**But he didn't come back, and she didn't know why. ****They were meant for each other…it was obvious…but the connection that she herself and Jake shared…it could not be forgotten. Well, at least to her anyway. It seemed as if Jake no longer felt the pull as he once had.**

**For some reason this stung more sharply than anything else that Elle had had to endure. Maybe it was the fact that she had thought Jake would be the one kind soul to her when she came to Forks. How sadly she had been mistaken? He looked through her as if she didn't even exist anymore. More tears had fallen out of her deep blue eyes. She wiped them away briskly with the back of her delicate white hand. What she would give to see him? Alistair had forbidden her to even speak to her love and best friend, stating that he was a poor influence on her and would only hurt her. She especially wasn't allowed to even speak with her Cullen family, the people she treasured most besides him. The only company that served her any comfort was her adopted son ET, who was presently curled up in her lap, his mouth open, snoring lightly.**

**/////**

**Elle gazed up at the moon from her place in the window seat of her new room. A deep feeling of emptiness and homesickness chilled her heart. She hated everything about living with the Volturi. She wanted to be back in her own home, in her own room…with the ones she loved. Jake, Nessie, Rosalie…**

**Never had she felt more alone than she did at that moment. A single tear trailed down her pale face, washed in the light of the moon trailing through her sheer curtains. This place felt like a prison, constricting her and stripping away her freedom with its immaculate and priceless furnishings. It had been a year now, but she couldn't get Jake out of her mind.**

**There was no love to be had within its walls. Aro, after fighting viciously for custody of her, and his wife tolerated her with cool indifference. Jane, even after Elle saved her life and proved Jane's innocence back in Venice, still treated her like she was merely a piece of loathsome garbage under her high-merchandised heels. But, it was better than the contempt and pain she showed others. With every glare, Elle could feel the depthless malice and contempt that Jane felt for her. But buried underneath all of that hate, Elle knew there lay a strong jealousy. **

**This jealousy was caused by the affection that Jane's twin brother, the devastatingly handsome Alec, had once bore for her. But now that she lived under the same roof as him, Alec ignored Elle as raptly as he could, not even sparing her a passing glance in the hallway. She should have known that it would be this way. He was to be bonded to Jane.**

_**I want to leave this place.**_** Elle thought, desperately, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead on the cool window pane. **_**What I would give to leave and never come back? Maybe I can get some money and find a way to get Jake to go with me back to Forks… Tokyo, or maybe even Paris! Wherever…it doesn't really matter. Anywhere is better than here! Anywhere is better, with him…**_

**But Elle knew even as she thought of it that the idea would never work. Aro thought her to be far too valuable to ever let her escape. She knew all of her bank accounts were frozen and that he had people watching her every move when she left the building. There was no way that she could ever get away with running away. **

**This realization just made her feel even more hopeless and frustrated. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do for the night, Elle slipped off of the window seat, disturbing ET in the process. The child looked up at his mom as if with concern, getting up and stretching luxuriously. He trailed after her as Elle shuffled over to her large, four poster, king-sized bed, which was already turned down for her. Shrugging off her robe, Elle sat on the cloud-like mattress, leaving her clad in only a large, black **_**Paramore **_**band t-shirt**_**,**_** and reached over to the lamp on her night stand, flipping off the switch and flooding the room in darkness.**

**The moon lent a pale glow across the marble floor of her room. ET sat and watched her as his mother lay down and pulled the downy covers over her slight form. Only once he had made certain Elle was settled did ET finally lie down on the white, fluffy, slightly smaller bed at the side of Elle's bed. Elle tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, unable to give into her fatigue. Finally, she flopped onto her back and stared up at her canopy as she had on the many other sleepless nights she had spent here. Her mind was running endlessly over her crisis. So many things kept coming to mind, and she was unable to block them out.**

_**Jake… Jake… Jake… Come here, save me from this mess, love me again… What have I gotten myself into, why did I go to the Volturi? I felt I had no where else to go, Alistair wouldn't let me near the Cullen's house, he didn't want me to see you! Why am I even thinking to you like you can hear me? I still love you, its been a year, but God I do. And that wound just gets worse with time. I wanted to call you, or see you, anything, but Alistair never slept. Maybe, in six years, when ET is fully grown, I can go and see you again. Who knows?**_

**She was reminded of the people she may never get to be with again…**

_**Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme… Esme was so sweet, like a mother to me when I needed one most! Edward, Bella, Nessie… She may have been my "rival" but I loved her. Jasper, Emmett, Alice… My little pixie! And Jacob, My Jacob, The man I thought I'd be spending eternity with…**_

**And of the people who despised her…**

**JORDAN, the Volturi…**

**And of those who used to care…**

**Jacob…**

**Those whose advice she desperately needed…**

_**EsmeEdwardAliceBella…**_

**And whose love she desperately wanted…**

_**Jake…Jake…Jake**_

**And whose face she could not force herself to forget…**

_**JAKEJAKEJAKEJAKEJAKE!**_

**Without her realizing it, her pale face was soaked with the moisture of her own tears. Her breathing was broken and shallow from the sobbing she had not known had overcome her. The sorrow and loneliness she felt strike her heart and soul with such pain that it was almost intolerable. ET whimpered below as if he too felt the depth of Elle's grief, but his mom was deaf to the noise. She curled up on her side, lying in the fetal position and wrapping her slender arms about herself as if to shield herself from the pain. How she wished her life would end in that moment. Never had she felt so low…so empty…so unloved…**

**Then suddenly…she heard the barely audible sound of her doorknob turning. Elle's cries ceased and her body went stiff as the door was opened and then closed just as silently. Her keen ears heard the muffled sound of ET's body rising off of the bed and the deep growl resonating in his throat. Elle listened as her son walked warily around the bed to see who the intruder was. **

**Whoever it was whispered something in a hurried, hushed tone, and ET was still. Elle's breath hitched as she heard footsteps come closer to her bed. Her body drew closer into itself as the bed shifted with the weight of someone else climbing up onto it. She flinched as she felt someone lay a hot, rough hand on her shoulder, her eyes clenched shut and a whimper choked in her throat. It couldn't be, now her memory was taunting her.**

"**Elle…" A soft voice whispered, tenderly.**

**Elle's eyes snapped open immediately. She knew that voice! She'd know that voice anywhere…Ever so slowly, she shifted onto her back and stared up into a pair of dazzling, brown eyes. The air was knocked out of her once again as she gazed up at the face of Jacob Black hovering above her, gently. His body towered over hers, held up by his strong, tanned arms; large hands splayed on either side of her head. She could hardly believe he was actually there, part of her believing that this was some kind of fanciful dream. A very good fanciful dream…**

**Jake looked even more breath-taking than she remembered, his rough, chiseled beauty illuminated by the moonlight. Elle raised a hand and traced the sharp contours of his rugged face as if to prove that he wasn't just another one of her illusions. Jake's vibrant eyes closed contently and he leaned into her tender caress. Her fingers trailed up to his black-brown hair, feeling like the whisper of feathers on her skin. For a moment, Elle swore she heard Jake purr from her sensual, delicate ministrations.**

"**You're here," She stated, quietly, as if more to herself than to him.**

**Jake's eyes opened and he looked back down at her with a mixture of emotions in his gaze, putting a hand upon her own to still it. She hadn't realized she was shaking until she felt his hands calm her, her heart skipped a beat, her stomach did the old acrobatics trick she'd all but forgotten it did in his presence. He cradled her hand to his skin gently, but firmly enough to suggest that he would never release it again.**

"**Yes," He replied, hoarsely, a faint smile forming on his perfect, round, lips, "I'm here."**

**Elle then felt her heart constrict yet again in unspeakable pain. Tears began to well up in the still-damp corners of her eyes. Jake's expression filled with concern and his hand flew down to cup her porcelain-doll face tenderly.**

"**Elle, what's wrong?" He asked, his own voice breaking at the sight of her distress.**

**Elle couldn't answer his question, she didn't quite know the answer herself. The sight of him…his presence…finally so close to her just as she had imagined so many times… It brought a profound sense of joy and agony to her heart, but it couldn't choose which to feel. **

**Her eyes closed yet again, shutting out his image once again, and her body quaked with the force of her sobs. Jake leaned down and kissed away the tears that stained her face with such love and care that it made Elle weep all the harder. His arms enveloped her into his warm embrace, and he cradled her to him protectively. **

**Jake's heart ached to see this beautiful creature endure such pain and suffering. What he would have given to never see her in such a state again. He would sell his own damned soul to the Volturi if it meant for Elle never have to experience these feelings ever again! He couldn't believe she'd done such a thing, breaking her out would be no easy task.**

**He stood up, wiping the last of her tears. "I have to go, love." he whispered, turning and leaving. He'd seen Alec's signal, Alec had snuck him in to appease Elle's heartache.**

**Elle didn't understand it, why he had gone so soon… She cried, not sure how she felt exactly.**

**////**

**Alec had watched Elle die a little more each day, grief and loneliness consuming the light in those alluring eyes that he had always loved and admired. She had been so strong, back in Forks. He knew that she had been dreadfully unhappy since moving in with the Volturi, his family, but had done nothing to make it easier on her. He had told himself that it was for her own good that he had ignored her, sparing her from even more of Jane's searing wrath. But it had been a lie even to himself. **

**Elle knew that he did it to stop his intensifying feelings toward her. Since the beginning of time he had been Jane's. He knew they had been made specifically for each other, meant to exist as one. But whenever Elle was near, he felt a part of himself that he never knew existed awaken. **

**He felt things, things he had never experienced with anyone…not even Jane! And Alec would do anything to feel those things with Elle for the rest of eternity... But her heart belonged to another, even if it was just a shape-shifting Child of the Moon. **

**He had wrestled with himself for what felt like ages now, which in fact had only been a couple months, and it had been tonight…at this very minute when he realized who he was truly meant for. So, he had to make her happy, the only way he knew how. Allowing Jacob Black to come back into Elle's house, the one the Volturi watched at all times. Luckily, he was the guard at night.**

**He had seen her break, the night before, but he realized it was because her emotions were a rollercoaster. She would be thrilled if Jake came back, Alec knew, and he would do anything to see the girl smile.**

**///**

"**Elle," Jake murmured, brokenly, tears of his own mingling in with her light, silken locks as he nuzzled her neck, "Please tell me… What's wrong?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. Second night in a row, he'd come to see her.**_** What does this mean?**_** She wondered.**

**Elle inhaled sharply, trying to control her breathing long enough to respond. All she could manage to do was shake her head furiously in despair. Jake cupped her cheek and showered her face with light kisses.**

"**Tell me," He pleaded, desperately, gazing deeply into her eyes, "tell me what the matter is, Elle."**

**Elle breathed broken, grasping his hand firmly for comfort.**

"**I…I just," She stammered, her voice still cracking violently, "I feel…so helpless…so alone here. I've felt that way for a year now…"**

**Jake's expression became pained as he leaned back down and pressed his forehead intimately to hers.**

"**Elle…" He whispered, regretfully, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." He put his head in his hands, shaking it, running a finger through his hair.**

**Schuyler wrapped her arms around him, pulling his warm form closer to her. He held her all the more firmer, allowing her to cling to him as frantically as he was to her.**

"**Don't…don't leave me," She pleaded, desperately, "Please don't leave me, Jake."**

**He pulled away slightly, only to let his brown eyes gaze with fierce intent into her own sapphire blue orbs. His hand entwined with hers and he held it to his heart. He heard her pulse quicken, from the gentle touch, he knew his did as well.**

"**Never…" He murmured, ardently, "as long as we live, I won't ever leave you again!"**

**With that, he swooped down and swiftly captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Elle inhaled deeply, intoxicated. She responded with just as much enthusiasm, weaving her slender, petite fingers in his hair and clutching him to her. His kiss was everything she remembered it to be, filled with passion, desperation, and all the love she could ever need. **

**It felt so right to be with him like this…like his lips were meant to fit hers in this way, like puzzle pieces finally made to match, after too long apart. His tongue pushed itself determinedly, roughly, ever-so passionately into her mouth. It entwined with hers with the same intensity that it had the night of their first time.**

**As their kiss began to escalate and become needier, hotter, their hands began to roam over each other tantalizingly. Jake felt along her glorious curves and felt his yearning for her become near insatiable. His inner beast roared to life and demanded to have more, then and there. He tore his lips away from hers only to plant hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, along her jaw-line and collarbone. Elle moaned wantonly and arched as his hands cupped the swells of her breasts through the thin material of her t-shirt, her swollen buds being picked by his finger and thumb.**

"**Ssh, Elle," Jake breathed, huskily into her ear, nipping at the lobe sharply, seductively. "Or else someone will hear you."**

**Elle nodded breathlessly in recognition of his command and bit her lip tightly, strangling her moans and whimpers in the back of her throat. Jake let a soft, hoarse groan of his own escape from his lips. The sounds she made only deepened his desire for her, drove him insane. His lips whispered over the pale expanse of her neck, biting down sharply on certain spots before running his tongue over the newly made marks. Elle's body squirmed helplessly beneath him, her nails cutting into his already-exposed back, he rarely wore a shirt.**

"**Elle…" Jake moaned, hoarsely, sliding his hands under her t-shirt and ghosting them over her smooth skin, "Do you know what you do to me?!"**

**Elle merely whimpered and gasped in reply, powerless under his skilled and capable hands. Jake kissed his way slowly back up her neck and claimed her lips once more.**

"**Tell me, Elle," He whispered, hotly, in between kisses, "tell me what you want me to do to you."**

"**I…" Elle stumbled over her words absently, her thoughts muddled by the desire Jake had invoked on her, "I…"**

"**Tell me, baby." He breathed, running his fingertips lightly over her nipples. "I need to hear you say it."**

"**I…I want you!" She moaned, ardently. "I want to feel you inside me, Jake! I need to be with you again!"**

**With no need for further encouragement, Jake reached down and pulled off her over-sized t-shirt, throwing it across the room. Sitting up, Jake gazed down at her fully nude figure beneath him with amazed eyes. Never had he seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful, she looked better than ever. Under his intense and lustful stare, Elle felt herself blush modestly, and look away in embarrassment. Jake cupped her cheek tenderly and made her look back up at him. He gave her a warm, loving smile and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, chastely.**

"**You're beautiful, Elle." He assured her. "You don't need to be shy again." It reminded him of the very first time he'd seen her naked, and she was embarrassed, her whole body flushed.**

**She smiled weakly back and kissed him in return. As they kissed each other, passion building like fire, Elle's finger gathered the material of Jake's thin, black pants in her grasp, pulling them down, her lips never leaving his in the process. She let the pants drop to the floor, and her hands were free to roam over the expanse of Jake's toned, tanned chest. She saw Alec grab ET, and gasped, but he put a finger to his lips, turning and leaving.**

**Alec's heart wrenched, seeing how quickly she had forgiven him and loved him again, knowing she was always in love with Jake, never him. He had to get ET out of there, before he saw too much.**

**Jake's lean muscles twitched slightly under her light touch. Once again, Jack's mouth left Elle's and made its way down her neck, leading further down her exquisite body. Elle's breath came in more hurriedly when she realized where his lips were going to. A gasp escaped her mouth and her head flew back as his lips enclosed over one dusty-colored nipple. He suckled passionately at her breast while his hand paid respective attention to the other. Elle entwined her fingers tightly in Jake's hair, pulling on the raven-colored strands whenever his teeth grazed over her sensitive flesh, her legs wrapping around his hips.**

**Jake smirked into her skin as he heard the quiet and desperate noises she was making, feeling his pride swelling, knowing he could reduce her to such a state. After a while, he switched sides and gave the same affection as he had to the other breast. Though when he bit down unintentionally on the nipple, Elle's hips to shoot up and ground hard into his member, causing Jake to stiffen…in more ways than one. Elle opened her eyes when his kisses had ceased and looked down to see the problem. The next thing she knew…Jake was hovering back over her, and had her arms pinned firmly to the bed. His eyes were smoldering, turned to burning, liquid chocolate in the moonlight.**

"**This foreplay is too much, I need you." He stated, gruffly, before delivering her with a bruising kiss.**

**Before she had registered what happened, Jake had rid himself of his boxers, and was nudging insistently at her opening. When he was able to tear his lips away from hers, Jake put his lips to her ear and groaned gutturally to her.**

"**Please, Elle." He begged, his voice dripping with lust and yearning, "please, let me make you mine…again!"**

**She didn't know why he was asking, she was already his. Elle smirked slightly, telling him so, in a seductive voice she hardly recognized as her own. She gave him a tender kiss, palming his cheek and looking into his eyes. "I'm yours, I've always been yours, and I will always be yours, Jacob Black." Jake brought his gaze back to hers and found her smiling warmly up at him, with those beautiful blue eyes, and grinned.**

**And with that said, Jake held her hips securely in his hands and entered her, and it felt like the first time, it was perfect, amazing, so beautiful. Their breath caught in sync as he buried himself within her. He could feel Elle resisting him slightly, but he was unable to stop himself. When he was finally fully sheathed, Jake groaned hoarsely and buried his face in her neck, his body trembling fiercely from restraining himself. He gathered Elle's quivering form within his arms and held her to him fiercely. When he looked back up at her face, Jake found tears glinting in her eyes again. Concern and fear etched themselves into his expression as he tightened his hold on her.**

"**Oh, Elle," He breathed, hoarsely, kissing her face tenderly, "Did I hurt you?" He knew he'd grown bigger, or she tighter, he wasn't sure which.**

"**I…I'll be okay, my Darling," She assured him with a weak, pained smile. "Really…It'll just take…time to get used to it again."**

**With shaky hands, she cupped his face and leaned up to kiss him gently.**

"**Just please…don't stop…" She told with him, her eyes staring pleadingly into his own.**

**With an affirming nod, Jake pulled out slowly only to push gently back in. Elle stiffened and whimpered slightly, but did not protest. God, he was bigger! Jake tried to be as gentle with her as he could possibly be, treating her body as if it would break under the slightest harsh touch. He made love to her tenderly, wanting to express to her the endless depth of his love for her in this one act, that he knew he'd made a mistake last year, wanted another chance. This was his first time since they'd broken up, but he recalled memories of love making from last year, and he realized they were meant to be. None of them meant as much to him now as it did with her. Everything with her meant so much more with her… He loved her, not Nessie, he'd scream it from the highest rooftops, if only to be with her forever.**

**After about ten minutes, Elle's pain-laced whimpers began to turn to soft, guttural moans. When Jake was certain that he was no longer causing her any more pain, he increased his pace. He rocked into her with deliberate thrusts, reveling in the indescribable feel of her around him. Never would they forget this; how it felt to be one with each other. Their movements were soon becoming hurried, desperate, and almost animalistic as their completion arose within grasp. **

**Jake clutched onto Elle's thigh, hitching her leg around his shoulder for better access. Elle threw back her head and moaned as loudly as she dared, almost screaming with lust, in the back of her mind hoping that no one had heard her. Jake leant his head down and sucked hungrily at her exposed breasts as her hair moved, biting down on her nipple fiercely, growing closer with each of her moans, his moans intermingling with hers.**

**And then, Elle felt as if something inside her had snapped, and a pleasure beyond her capability to describe washed over her, starting somewhere low in her stomach, and moving to her throbbing warmth. She clung to Jack as wave after wave of this pleasure hit her.**

"**Ja…Jake!!!" She cried out, loudly.**

**Jake buried his head into her neck, his groans muffled as he felt her clench around him fiercely, so tight. "Damn, come for me Elle." He whispered. He too felt the pleasure take hold of him, gasping and kissing her neck, nipping at her ear lobe.**

"**Elle…" He gasped, holding onto her fiercely, feeling his release inside her. "Oh Elle!!!"**

**When it was finally over, both of them collapsed into a limp tangle of sweaty limbs onto the bed. Their breaths intermingled to become one, both panting and gasping for air. They shivered from the force of their orgasms and the sweat cooling on their hot skin. Unmoving, they laid there for the longest time, in each others arms, content to stay that way until time itself came crashing down upon them. **

**When strength had returned to his limbs, Jake held himself up and drew himself gently from Elle, both groaning from the friction on their sensitive flesh. With one arm, he pulled the covers up over their naked bodies, and lay down beside Elle once more, gathering her exhausted and sore form to him protectively. He knew he had to go, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her.**

**He kissed her damp hair tenderly and nuzzled the back of her neck, smiling contently all the while. Elle smiled contently as well, turning slightly to kiss him gently.**

"**I love you, Elle." He told her, softly.**

"**I love you too, Jake," She murmured back, ardently, "forever and for always." she whispered into his toned chest, sighing. Finally, the make-up sex she knew was coming! A year late, but finally, he was hers again.**

**With that, they held each other in their embrace and passed into a satisfied and peaceful sleep, basking in the after glow of love making. From that point on, they were given to each other in full and nothing would ever part them again…**

**Except, possibly, the Volturi?**

**Elle woke with a start, sitting up in bed. The sunlight blinded her when her eyes snapped open, and she shielded them groggily. Immediately, she looked beside her when her sight returned to her, searching for Jake's form beside her own, with her hands and sight. And once again, she felt her heart swell with a searing pain when she discovered that he was not there. **

**Upon further inspection, she found that she was still clad in her t-shirt, and ET was still asleep where she had left him. Tears welled up in Elle's eyes and trailed down her face. It was only another dream. Inside, a part of her cried and screamed, protesting that it had been so real, felt so real! It had to have been real! But no where could she find any proof of it. And then…when she looked at her night table… Elle found a white rose resting upon its mahogany surface. A blue ribbon had been tied around its green stem. Elle picked it up gently, mindful of its sharp thorns. It was beautiful and delicate, just like the ones she had gotten on Valentine's Day at Forks High School. Her eyes stung, and her vision blurred.**

**She would do anything to go back home. Suddenly, Elle remembered the rose. A note had come with it. She picked it up as well, and read over the rushed scrawl. A smile came to her lips and she cried tears of joy instead of the many she had cried for sorrow.**

_**If all we had together was the dream of what was last night, then I'll go through this life knowing what true perfection and happiness was like. My heart will always belong to you, Louiselle Black, no matter what paths our lives lead us on. I'm trying to be romantic, and I don't know how I'm doing. But I do know that I made a mistake last year, and I would do anything for a second chance. I love you, Elle, with all my heart, more than I imagined possible. Don't break it, it's yours, forever.**_

_**With all my love,**_

Jacob Black.

**P.S.: Turn around.**

**Elle turned, seeing him standing there, and she smiled slightly, confused. Jake quickly covered the space between them, he was down on one knee, she saw a black box. He opened it, and she saw the most beautiful, intricate ring she'd ever laid eyes on. "Will you marry me?" he whispered, expectantly smiling at her.**

**////**

**A.N: sweet, so Jake's back, so how the crap will she leave the Volturi, where did Jordan go, that good stuff? all questions that will be answered next chapter, if it goes my way! **_**and what WILL Elle say?! that's for me to know and you to wonder!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

**wont post a new chapter til I hit 50 reviews, if you want it, review it.**


	24. YES!

Lecia your right, im sorry about that lousy transition! ill try and explain it better in her thoughts later. I didn't wanna make it too long. I did a cruddy job cutting off parts that mattered though, lol.** on with the story**

**Elle looked at Jake, on the floor, with that not-exactly-engagement-but-still-totally-beautiful ring in a black box, kneeling in front of her. It was a sapphire, with pearls surrounding it. She'd seen it on Jake's mother's finger, in a picture of her before she and Billy were married.**

**She nearly cried looking at it, it was so amazing, the ring, the fact Jake was proposing. But she couldn't just accept him with open arms, he'd hurt her. She remembered everything from the moment Jake said no…**

**FLASHBACK: (from Elle's POV)**

**I was on the floor, kneeling in the restaurant in candlelight. I'd asked him to marry me, and he'd said no and just walked away, like it was no big deal. I sat there, shocked. People tried to talk to me, to tell me it was okay, but I didn't notice them. I heard a buzzing in my ears, and I felt like I was watching myself from far away, one of the concerned people, not myself. I'd been shell-shocked, thrown out of my own body, and I'd never felt so empty or alone in my entire life.**

**I don't know how long I stayed on the floor, I remembered hearing it was closing time. I didn't care, I didn't get up. I just sat there, on the floor, still hurting. It was an open wound, and it was all I could think about. I don't even remember breathing. All I could think was **_**HE LEFT YOU AGAIN! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER AND HE WALKED AWAY! LIKE YOU DIDN'T MATTER TO HIM! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T, WHO WOULD WANT YOU? LOVE YOU? NO ONE!**_

**I didn't know who picked me up, he was ice cold, I knew it wasn't human. Then, a voice snapped me out of it. "He didn't deserve you." Jordan murmured. He was placing me in my car, when I saw his face. He wiped away the wetness from my face, I wasn't aware I'd cried, it explained why I couldn't see. Then, there was Alistair. **_**How did they both know to be here?**_

**I shook off the thought, and just stared blankly out the window, until I realized we were at the airport. Jordan was gone, Alistair was the one driving. "I'm taking you back to England. You can start new, dear!" he promised.**

"**NO!" I screeched, staring at him with my jaw clenched, completely furious. "THIS MUST BE A SICK JOKE! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I'M NOT LEAVING THE CULLENS!" I knew I sounded like a five-year-old having a tantrum; but frankly I didn't give a **_**damn!**_** This was the worst possible idea ever!**

"**I won't let you be around Jacob. It will only hurt you worse, I'm doing this for you, I love you Louiselle, you know that!" he assured me, brushing my arm. I slapped his hand away. "ELLE! Calm down!" he barked. "You'll upset ET." I hadn't seen him in the back seat, in his little Power Rangers car seat. He was on the verge of tears, seeing me in such a rage.**

"**It's okay little guy!" I whispered, getting out of the car at the airport and holding him. "It's all gonna be okay, we're going to a new pretty place!" I assured him, hugging him gently. He was getting a bit old for it, the body of a three-year-old, but I didn't care, he was only a year old for Pete's sake. I walked through the security, a lot easier when you only have a couple carry-on bags. The rest, Alistair told me, was being sent via FedEx. Whatever that is.**

**On the plane, I sat holding ET, and a lot of people told me I was way to young to be a mother. I thought, **_**Gee, isn't that none of your business?**_** It surprised me Jordan didn't care I was taking his son to the U.K, or Britain, or England, whatever they call it these days. He just let me. **_**Guess he understands?**_

**I walked into my old room, in our old estate. It looked just as it had last time I was in England; apparently he'd moved everything back here. I don't know how he did; I was in my room just a couple days ago. As I was thinking about that, I saw Jordan on my bed. I gasped, he was fast.**

"**Hey Elle. How was the flight?" He asked, like everything was normal.**

"**Uhhm…. Good." I choked out, surprised. He smirked, it made me infuriated. I set ET down in his big-boy race car bed, with a steering wheel. He pretended to be driving, now used to Jordan being around. He was near ET almost everyday now. **_**The little man takes him for granted, if I may so say myself.**_

"**Elle, look, I know it was rough on you. But I have a place for you, if you'll just trust me. You and ET will be taken care of, and almost no chance of ever seeing Jake again." he promised.**

"**It's not like I hate him!" I insisted, but Jordan put a finger to my lips.**

"**ET will be more than provided for. I already explained the situation to Aro, they'd be glad to have both of us, and little ET!" he grinned.**

"**THE VOLTURI?!" I yelped, breath caught in my throat.**

"**They'll make a great future, they provide everything we need, and they're already here!" he said, covering my mouth. It brought back scary memories I'd finally put behind me, but they were lost when I saw a young little boy with blood red eyes. Then, I saw only black, heard nothing, couldn't smell, or anything.**

**When I woke, I was in a foreign room, with Roman pillars, and canopies over the bed, and white curtains. I gasped at its beauty, it was like a castle. I saw the young boy standing there, by Jordan, and ET laying in his racecar bed near the window. He shimmered slightly in the sun.**

**Over time, I grew to kind-of trust Alec, knew not to get near Jane (even on her best of days, she was a bit power happy), and to just shut up and subject to them. I let them break me, and I didn't care, while I stayed there I could think of things over than Jake.**

**I had my first tastes of human blood, started to think of humans as "them" rather than individuals. They became game, just as lions or bears. And I had to admit, I liked it. I didn't know who I was anymore, and I didn't care. I just wanted death, and being one of the Volturi Guard was a certain ticket to that.**

**The days went by quickly; I could see why they would mistake thirty years for a couple months. Yet, in a way, at night it went by so slowly. Jake haunted me, I was sure I would go insane. But I did as my new Masters ordered, I liked being a doormat, it was easier than having a mind that wandered.**

**Then, Jake came… And here we were…**

"**ELLE!" I heard Alec shout. I looked over, snapped from my trance. "He asked you a question." he mouthed. He and I had grown rather close, I suppose. "He asked you to marry him." he said aloud, as if I didn't already know! I looked to Jake, then to Jordan and ET near Alec.**

"**Yes!" I murmured, kissing Jake happily. I let him back in. I can't say why I did, but I did. Maybe it was love?**

**A month later, we were on our way back to MY HOME! Forks! The Volturi were surprisingly understanding. I thought they would kill me if I tried to leave, but Aro only wanted Jordan. Kind of upsetting, but for once my unworthiness came in handy. We were back in Forks, in a new house built to the east of the meadow. Alice had made Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper clear a lot of trees out (which I objected to, but it was too late for the trees. Darn her future telling!) and built us a cabin, similar to Bella and Edward's. We set a date for the wedding, June 30****th****.**

**NARRATOR POV:**

**Little did anyone know what would happen, a month before the wedding. Elle got sick, she was growing pale and weak, couldn't even get out of bed. She went to the doctor, not sure what was wrong with her.**

**A/N: WHATS WRONG WITH ELLE?! lets find out together, shall we? that was all mostly a recap, so you guys could understand everything a bit better.**


	25. A wedding to Remember

**Elle's jaw dropped. She had to have heard him wrong. There was no way in hell! "I'm what?" she managed to choke out.**

"**Well, you're pregnant m'dear." The old man repeated, for about the fourth time. **_**PREGNANT! **_**I wanted to scream, to laugh in his face like a crazy woman. **_**HYBRIDS AND SHAPESHIFTERS CAN'T PRODUCE OFFSPRING! Or can they?**__**What's gonna happen? What if my baby dies? I love it already!**_

**Elle smiled, thanking him, grabbing her purse and walking outside. She walked right into Edward. "What the-"**

"**You have to tell him." Edward said, addressing her thoughts. "He's gonna figure it out, sooner or later. Probably sooner, if it grows anything like Nessie did."**

"**I know, I know." Elle said. Edward grabbed her purse, opening her phone and dialing Jacob, then handing it back to her when he said hello. "Hey, love."**

"**Are you okay?" he asked, sounding anxious.**

"**Yeah, but we have to talk. I'll be at the house in a couple hours, gotta run some errands." Elle quickly lied, needing time to think it out. Edward shook his head, boring into her blue orbs with his topaz ones. "You know what, I think I'll just stop home first." Elle corrected quickly.**

"**Okay, I love you." Jake said. **_**But will you love me when you know?**_

"**Love you too honey!" She quickly hung up, after making a **_**MUAH!**_** sound into the phone. Edward chuckled. "Shut up." she growled, walking out of the hospital. Elle took off at a full run for the Cullen's house, but she quickly ran out of breath, and everything went black.**

**ELLES POV:**

**I woke up in Jake's arms on the couch. I didn't know when I got here, or what Jake knew, or how long I'd been unconscious. The last thing I could remember was running through the familiar pine trees towards our special meadow, a different one that Bella and Edwards by the way (slightly smaller, but much more reclusive), then suddenly I'd had a head-on collision with a dogwood. I hadn't seen it coming, everything had gone back. I could smell the tree, the moss of the forest floor, feel the drips of rain falling from the leaves of the rattled tree. Last thing I knew, a two-hundred-year-old dogwood was cracking and about to land on me. Then I passed out.**

**I found out Edward saved me from the tree. Good, or my baby would be dead. Jake has tears in his eyes, apparently he knows. Wait, why the hell am I hooked up to machines?! What's going on, what the hell happened to my baby? I started to hyperventilate, looking around confusedly to the faces of all my loved ones.**

"**I didn't tell him yet." Edward said.**

"**Okay, so why's everyone looking at me like I'm dying?" I joked, however, I was honestly wondering why they were.**

_**(A/N: okay I know Carlisle was born in the 1600's but for the purpose of this story he's a thousand years old get used to it. =))**_

"**Elle, you have cancer. I ran your blood work, and I don't know how the humans missed it, but you have cancer." Carlisle choked out. Alistair shook his head. **_**When did he get here? And what kind of joke is this! CANCER?! I'm a hybrid for Goodness sakes I can't have cancer! Right, Edward?**_

"**You do." Edward confirmed, and I stared at him, willing my tears not to fall. I looked in the mirror, and my skin was pallid, nearly transparent. It looked like leather… Tough, hideous leather, dull and worn down. My hair…**

"**OH MY GOD!" I screeched, my hand flying to my now bald scalp. I felt little drill holes in my head, and I screamed again. "WHAT AM I FRANKENSTEIN?!"**

"**You have brain cancer, Elle." Jake whispered, crying. I held him, trying not to show him how hurt I truly was. **_**I'm not gonna be vain enough to let this bother me.**_

"**I'll be fine, love!" I assured him, kissing his warm cheeks, the taste of his salty tears on my lips. Carlisle shook his head. "Well, you don't know that! I'm half vampire, I'm stronger than a human! I can make it!" I was near-shouting at Carlisle. **_**God, he doesn't help when a pregnant half-vampire finds out she has cancer!**_

"**It's in your Temporal and Occipital lobes, Elle." Carlisle said. **_**Oh, God. I know what that means.**_

"**So, if you remove it…" I stopped short, not wanting to say it out loud. I looked to Edward. **_**I'll be deaf, blind or colorblind, mute, and have no memories?**_

"**Basically, you'll be a walking vegetable, yes." Edward nodded.**

"**Wait for the treatments until I have my baby." I ordered.**

"**If we have any chance of saving you, it has to be now!" Carlisle argued. "We're lucky we found it this soon, you're lucky to be alive!"**

"**And even if you give me treatments, the chances of it coming back are high. I want a wedding, and I want a baby. Before..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I couldn't hurt Jake. **_**I die. "Please?"**_** I hadn't realized I'd whispered that out loud.**

**/////**

**I pulled on the beautiful dress with the pick-up skirt (A/N: People of mocospace who know me as x..bella..cullen..x, its in the my wedding album!). It was perfect! I felt beautiful as I pulled on my matching white gloves. I'd chosen to be barefoot, something Alistair hated. As Alice pulled my short, curly hair into pearl combs (hybrids hair does grow quickly!), and Rosalie applied my make-up, I looked to our flower girl. Nessie, my competition. She was nearly full-grown, and beautiful.**

"**Take care of Jake for me when I'm gone." I told her, thereby giving him up to her, even on my own wedding day. Nessie simply nodded, touching my cheek. She knew how much we loved each other, but she would be with him if he wanted her. I smiled. Then, I saw my adorable little ring bearer, ET. "Take care of him too!" I said, grinning. Nessie nodded at me again, and I smiled.**

**Things started to go black, but I wouldn't let them now. Everything was PERFECT! I heard the bridal march start and cursed, picking up my skirt and running for the stairs. I tripped, but Alistair caught me. "Ready?" he asked, grinning. Beaming at me, his daughter… **_**No, he's just my caregiver. Maybe I should let Carlisle give me away? No, he's the minister…**_

**I looked down the aisle, watching Nessie throw the blue rose petals to the ground, smelling the scent of flowers adorning every free centimeter of space, the chairs full of friends and loved ones… And Jordan. ET walking with Nessie's left hand in his, how cute I hadn't noticed that before! I grinned, watching Alice walk ahead, holding a bouquet of white lilies. It was our turn now, Emmett was playing the song… I let my feet carry me gracefully, my veil pulled in front of my face.**

**I could see him through my tears of joy, **_**God he looks so good! His tux is incredible! I wonder what he's thinking about me?**_

**Then I heard it, I don't know how, it's as if our two souls joined together. **_**I'm thinking you are the most incredible woman I've ever seen in my entire life.**_** His voice was in my head! I laughed, and got a couple "woah-she's-insane" stares. Edward winked at me. **_**Bella taught me, I wanted it to be a surprise. For some reason, you're the only one I can do it with.**_

_**We must be meant for each other!**_** I beamed at him, reaching the aisle. **_**I know we are, forever Louiselle.**_** His thoughts stung at my core, I felt his hand take mine, never before had my hand felt so small. As Edward read the vows, I stared into the doe-brown eyes I'd be spending the rest of my life with, even if it was a short time. He'd always have our baby.**

"**I do." He whispered, smiling at me.**

"**And do you, Louiselle Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, ****To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part?" He asked me.**

"**For all eternity, even when we're dead and gone, I do." I shouted, for the first time finding my voice, squeezing his hand.**

**As he removed my left glove, and slid the ring on, I couldn't help but tear up. This was the most magical moment of my entire life, and I would never want it to be with anyone else. "I love you." I whispered to him.**

"**I love you too." he whispered, while I was sliding the ring on his finger.**

"**I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Edward was grinning. Jake's lips met mine, and it was like the first kiss, sparks flew, and time stopped, my world was upside down. He was everything I needed and more to live the remainder of my life in pure bliss. But could I hurt him by leaving him here alone?**


	26. So this is it This is the end, my love

**That wedding kiss still played in my mind. The tender way he lifted my veil. My life is so perfect… Ya know, minus the whole cancer thing. I poked the now protruding bump in my stomach. I told everyone I was throwing up because of her, little Roselle Black **_**well, at least I think it's a girl, I hope so… I guess I'd name a boy Jacob?**_** but, I was really throwing up because of the cancer. I think. I don't know.**

**I'm 6 weeks along now. This baby could pop out any day, and I'm constantly reminded of it by the hockey game going on with my internal organs. Who needs ribs though, eh? She's worth it, and she's going to have the most beautiful medium-blonde curls and brown eyes you'll ever see. My little girl, Roselle Alice-Marie Cullen. Rosalie and Alice will doll her up in my old clothes when she wants to play princess. She'll have all the love she needs when I'm gone, with a family like the Cullen's, and Alistair. He can be weird, but he's a good guy.**

"**I wonder if she'll be a hybrid, or a shape shifter? Can she be both?" I asked Jake, tracing my fingers along his warm, tan body. This was about as intimate as he'd let me get since he found out about the whole baby/cancer deal. We'd had our own cabin since the wedding, though Edward and Bella's was right next door. Don't see why the gave us one, not like I'm getting any. You'd think since I was dying he'd gimme some. I'd say that, but I don't wanna hurt him. Plus I haven't said I'm dying out loud yet, don't wanna do it, then I might give up hope.**

**Then, the baby started kicking. HARD. Worse than ever before. I heard a tearing sound, and I felt water leaking from you-know-where. Jake felt it too. "OH SHIT!" he yelled. "EDWARD! CARLISLE!"**

**I was holding my stomach, trying to keep the tears and screaming to a minimum, not wanting to hurt Jake. This was way worse than the migraines. Or the nosebleeds, which, now that I thought about it, is probably why they gave me a cabin. Alistair was in the room, so was ET. "Get him out!" I yelped, gripping onto the bedpost. I heard it snap. Alistair held my hands down, as Rosalie ran ET back to the main house. "WHAT'S THAT?!" I screeched, seeing a needle. "NO! NO DRUGS! MY BABY!"**

"**It's safe." Bella assured me, wiping sweat from my head. Wait, that's blood. Oh wow. I think I'm gonna pass out, this fucking hurts. The joys of childbirth. I felt the skin being ripped from my stomach and I screamed, I couldn't hold it in. It was worse than the sound of nails on chalkboard, I wanted to cover my ears but I couldn't move. But Edward had opened my stomach in vain. "SHE IS COMING OUT THE OTHER WAY!" I screamed again. I could feel her coming out normally, like I assumed normal childbirth would feel anyway. Man, I feel bad for my mom. Never knew her, but OW! This is worse than fucking dying! **_**I WANT TO DIE! OH MY FUCKING GOD**_**! I saw the pain in Jake's face, and knew I'd said it out loud.**

**Jasper was running from the room, his face mauled with my pain. I wonder how I look? "OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET THIS THING THE HELL OUT OF ME! NOW! DRUGS!" I started screaming, thrashing around.**

**Then, relief swept over me as a needle went into my heart. I felt the baby moving out of me, I pushed as hard as I could, not really aware of it. My body did most of the work. Then, I saw her. It was a girl. They were cleaning my girl. My little baby girl! It had been hours of hard labor apparently, but it was worth it, so worth it, to see that little slice of heaven. She was a couple shades darker than I, and her eyes were that shade of brown I adored, with flecks of blue. Such a beautiful little face, beautiful little hands… I could feel my heart rate slowing. Edward laid her down on top of me, and I kissed her tiny little head, her little hands, remembering her scent (definitely not shape shifter). I would cherish this forever.**

**Then it ended too soon, everything went black. I BURN! I wanted to scream, making out faint voices, rushed, scared. What was happening? I could hear his voice, feel him kissing me. I felt something biting me, repeatedly. GOD DAMN! MAKE THE BURN STOP! I think I yelled that out loud, the biting ended. But that fucking burn kept up.**

**JAKE'S POV:**

**I watched the baby come out, normal as could be. It was beautiful, but it was the reason my wife was dead. Lying on the table, kissing our newborn child, she stopped breathing. Edward started biting her like a shark in a frenzy, like it would help. Everything was chaos, and all I could do was kiss her and wipe her tears. Elle died in my arms, being bit by Edward. Then, the screaming started. She was in agony, it was etched on her face. I remembered this look, Bella had it when she was… Turned. It was working! Carlisle had opened her head, I had to go out for a run. I phased, listening to the chaos, running from it. I was gone for a few days, when I heard Seth's thoughts. **_**Jake, it's been two days, they expect her to wake up any second now. They got her tumor out. Come home.**_** I started running, letting the wind fill my nostrils. I could smell our daughter, Roselle. I kept running, making it to the cabin in record time. I phased back, not caring I was naked. Then, her eyelids fluttered open.**

"**Oh, I am in heaven, because he's naked." Her voice filled my ears, like bells ringing. My heart nearly stopped, this was amazing. She was mine, my love, I had her back. I thanked every god there was for this miracle. I didn't lose her! "Come over here, sailor boy, give mama some sugar!" she teased.**

**I chuckled, looking at her. "Sailor boy? Mama?" Surprisingly, she was still hybrid, I could smell it. But the leech smell was stronger now. Three-quarters vampire? This shit never ceases to amaze me. I kissed her gently, and was surprised by the strength her lips met mine with. I forgot about everyone else in the room, holding her, kissing her, breathing in her scent… Though it stunk a bit now. I'd get used to it. It was worth it, to have my angel back with me. Wait, what's that? Damn, she's horny. Well, so am I. My two angels, with me now and forever. Elle shared her thoughts with me. **_**Forever and ever, and ever my love. I'll never go anywhere. I'm yours now and forever, my husband. Edward, make everyone get the hell out.**_

**I laughed as they left, then felt her pull me down, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Gee, yo sure move fast!" I teased, kissing her with passion and lust and love, glad to have her back. To have my soulmate with me again. As we came together, I knew that the rest of our lives would be perfect, I couldn't have it any other way.**

**A/N: WELL, that's it. Maybe a sequel, or a couple other chapters, but I doubt it. I feel pretty good about this ending :D**


	27. PREVIEW OF THE NEW SEQUEL!

HERE IT IS! THE PREVIEW TO MY NEW SEQUEL TO NIGHTS WITH JACOB BLACK!:

**Hi. I'm Roselle Alice-Marie Black. Most people call me Marie though, unless I'm in trouble… I'm ten years old, but I'm a senior in Forks High School. No, I'm not a super-genius or anything… Well, technically, I am. But that's not the point. I'm physically around 17 too, maybe forever. You see, I'm a vampire.**

**Okay, well not **_**exactly**_**… It's kinda sorta hard to explain what I **_**am.**_** I'm a "hybrid" (that's what mom calls us), kinda like those crappy old cars, ya know? I live with my mom, a hybrid like me, and my dad. He's a "werewolf" but really he just "phases" or shape-shifts into one. Dysfunctional, right?**

**My mom's name is Louiselle, but people call her Elle. My dad is Jacob, but people call him Jake. I have to pretend my mom is my sister, because she never gets older. It works though, we're practically twins, minus the fact I have slightly darker skin and hair, and my eyes are brown not blue. I got those from my dad.**

**ET is my kinda adopted brother. His name is Edward, after my kinda uncle. ET's dad left him when my mom married my dad, because he had a thing for mom. EW! Apparently, he took it as a slap in the face or something. I had a crush on ET when we were little, but I'm so over that. Though he is kinda hot, the whole he's-your-brother-what-the-deuce-is-wrong-with-you thing is in the back of my head. Plus, he's with my kinda-cousin Nessie.**

**Nessie is Edward and Bella's real daughter. She's five years older than me, and ET is two years older than me. They went off to Washington State Uni together, and they're in "love". As if there is such a thing. Anyways, Dad says I'm not old enough to go to college and visit them, that I'm not "mature", whatever that means. Oh yeah, Nessie and ET are hybrids too. Dad had this thing for Nessie when she was a baby, but it's complicated, some werewolf thing called "imprinting".**

**I'm **_**dreading**_** high school. It's my first year, I was homeschooled because I kept growing, and they didn't think I could be around humans without drinking them. "They" being my Dad. He's **_**way**_** over-protective, way being an understatement. I live in my own cabin. It used to be my parent's cabin, but they moved into Bella and Edward's old cabin, and I got their cabin. Bella and Edward live in the main house, since the Cullen's moved to Alaska with the Denali's, another coven. Can't be young in one place forever, eh? My parents live RIGHT NEXT DOOR to me, though. UGH!**

"**Grandpa" Alistair visits sometimes, but he's kinda weird. More like a grandpa to me than me biological, Carlisle, he's more like an uncle. Esme (Carlisle's wife) is the sweetest thing, and has the **_**best**_** advice. She's like a grandma, for sure!**

**Well, I'm at school, and mom is reminding me of my cover story, and that we came back for the scenery… **_**Blahblahblah…**_** I already know this… We never left, our cabin is tucked away neatly in the woods, nowhere near a road (sucks, you gotta walk there). Gotta go, school time. Bye diary!**

**So, you don't learn much about the sequel here… But you get an idea of what shes like, a normal teenager minus the hybrid thing. She finds love, friends, and has a pretty normal life. It's a fairly good read, and there will be lemons between her and a mystery man, itll blow your top off when you figure out who it is. ******** love yall!**


End file.
